


Aurum

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Namjoon, Alpha Taehyung, Alpha Yoongi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hoseok, Child Death, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff, I'm a fan of the whole calm acceptance thing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda Harry Potter Spoiler, Later mentions of GOT7, Leader Namjoon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Jungkook, Omega Seokjin, Prejudice, Rutting, Smol Tae Tae, Smut, Somber kinda ending, Soulmate AU, Violence, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack Bangtan, brief GOT7, but this is my first time writing it, i feel like I'm sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jimin is an average collage student. He spends his days alone in coffee shops, reminiscing about what his life could be - provided something exciting finally happen around here - and if there's one thing Jimin's learned, it's to be careful what you wish for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy!!! I'm really excited to write an alpha/beta/omgega fic and I've been hyping myself up for this for what feels like ages and now I've finally gotten around to it, all my exams are done (for now) yayy!!!
> 
> Anyywayyssss, I'm quite new to writing on ao3 (this is the second thing I've posted) so it may be a little rough and I haven't really beta-d it. (It's 00:53 right now but I really wanted to post this as soon as I finished) but I'll check it over in the morning. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!!! I'm really excited to write an alpha/beta/omgega fic and I've been hyping myself up for this for what feels like ages and now I've finally gotten around to it, all my exams are done (for now) yayy!!!
> 
> Anyywayyssss, I'm quite new to writing on ao3 (this is the second thing I've posted) so it may be a little rough and I haven't really beta-d it. (It's 00:53 right now but I really wanted to post this as soon as I finished) but I'll check it over in the morning.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *update*  
> I've updated this chapter because I re-read it and I don't like what I wrote, so this is the improved version. I'm still writing more chapters I just like improving my work too. This may happen with other chapters too, it depends whether I like what I wrote and if I don't. Anyway, enjoy the updated version of Chapter 1.

Jimin eyes the smokey puffs that trail from his lips, forming clouds, that permeate the cold night air. The scent of earth and ash surrounds him with every breath. Tonight was supposed to have been just like any other. Right now, Jimin should be sat around the dinner table, enjoying casual conversation with his parents. They were supposed to have talked about random, irrelevant subjects they all could've cared less about, subjects like the weather, or work.

He was supposed to be laughing at another of his father's bad jokes while his mother shook her head in disappointment, but eventually, she would've given in and laughed too, her eyes forming small crescents, like the moon, that would conceal her mesmerising eyes as soft chuckles left her mouth to joined his own, and his father's.

Jimin's not supposed to be running. Running for his life, in fact, as sweat compels his oversized tee to stick and cling to his body. He isn't supposed to be clutching a claw-shaped gash on waist, worrying about the blood that leaks out, coating his hands and trailing down to his ripped jeans, painting them both crimson. There shouldn't be the growing, excruciating explosions of an incoming migraine, behind his left eye, that blends with the leaking burn of pain around his body. He wasn't built to deal with situations like this, the overwhelming pain is much too intense for him and it slows his pace, even with the adrenaline numbing his pain receptors, and it terrifies him further. Still, his body wasn't cooperating with him, there was no way he was making it out of this alive. Regardless, he can't stop an unanswered question from entering his thoughts.

_Where could he go now?_

Jimin no longer sees returning "home" as an option. If those men were still situated in his house, he'd be walking into a death trap, and he'd end up exactly like his parents, asleep on the kitchen floor, drowning in his own blood. On the other hand, he knows he can't run forever, it's definite that sooner, or later, he's going to pass out from lack of blood.

As if on command of his thoughts, a wave of nausea sends him stumbling forward, leaning into the ground, and he feels his world tip as he tilts and falls to the ground, head cushioned by a white blanket of snow. He can still hear the virulent growls of his intruders, in the distance, and he laughs humourlessly. _How pathetic. He escapes and runs this far, only to die alone in the end. If he'd've stayed, at least he would've died with his parents._

_I'm sorry, Mother._

Slowly, black dots begin cloud his vision and his eyelashes sweep downwards, despite his constant demands for them not to. He lays there for a minute, feeling snowflakes gracefully land and gather on his lashes, clumping together and lacing them shut. A sigh escapes his lips as he realises no one is close enough sense his panicked undertones. When sleep comes to take him, he reluctantly follows.

 

When Jimin finally stirs, he’s greeted by a voice that he deems too happy for anyone in the morning and or his presence. “Is he dead?” It asks. Jimin blinks in confusion, batting the sleep from his eyes.

"I've already told you Taehyung, he's perfectly fine now, just passed out." A new person says and Jimin admires the silky tones of this voice. It's gentle and calming, and is accompanied with the faint scent of honey, that Jimin finds himself characteristically taking a liking to.

"I dunno, hyung, he looks dead to me..."

'Ouch.' Jimin's not unreasonable, he understands that he probably looks a _little_ rundown, and _maybe_  that was due to his lack of makeup-or blood-but there wasn't a need to call him dead-looking, undead isn't a style he's been known to sport in the past. However, it's the third statement that definitely takes the cake on confusing Jimin the most.  
"Kookie, we all know you can hear his heart beating."

Jimin's eyes flutter open in curiosity and light assaults his unprepared pupils. There are four innocent-looking faces peering over his body, two of which are red-faced and sharing a gaze so intense, guilt bubbles in his stomach with the arising feeling of intrusion.

"Awh! So cute! Kookie's sticking up for his boyfriend!" One of them, tall, skinny with slight muscles, says.

"At least I'm not alone forever, Hobi-hyung," The second tomato swats away "Hobi" and rubs the back of his fingers against (who Jimin assumes is) his boyfriend's cheek, "Don't worry Kookie, he's just jealous of us."

Jimin cranes his neck uncomfortably to get a better view of the stranger, hissing in pain, when a hand guides his head back to the pillow. "Hey, you're awake." Honey says softly, running his fingers soothingly through Jimin’s hair.

Grunting, Jimin onto his front and a dull ache courses through limbs as the voice continues, "You've been out for around two days," he says, chiding Jimin when he props himself up on his elbows.  
"I’ve bandaged your wound only enough to stop the bleeding, any tighter and it would’ve killed you, so don’t go damaging my work."

Jimin allows a relieved sigh to escape his lips, letting his chest finally relax as he slumps further into the comfortable bed, majority of the tension leaving his body as he sinks into the soft mattress. The statement causing Jimin's hand to reflexively travel to his cut and he runs his small, bony fingers along the rough bandage. "Thanks for saving me,” he breathes, genuinely appreciative.

He contemplates asking, “I don’t mean to be rude, but...w-who are you?" He inquires, looking up again and shrinking slightly into himself.

"Oh! I'm Seokjin-but the rest of the pack call me Jin," Honey says, "This is Hoseok," he points to a man in the corner learning against the door frame, he waves at them, grins and pulls his attention back to tapping a beat into the oak arch.

  
"Hi. Jeongguk." The younger looking one introduces. He holds an arm out to Jimin but retracts it and points, “This is TaeTae.”

“Earlier, y-you said something about a p-pack, what's that?” Jimin turns to face Seokjin again.

  
A sigh escapes the eldest, "I know that you must have questions but, for now, please try to rest and heal up. I promise we'll answer anything you want when you're back on your feet."

Jimin nods his head unsurely, contemplating the trust he should put in these strangers. He’d just been saved by them, that much was true, but was he safe here? What prevents them from simply turning him in to his parents’ murderers? He weighs his odds, stay and possibly be back-stabbed – die in a forest – or leave and wander the trees aimlessly until he’s either found or starved – die in the forest. He frowns but the advantage of Seokjin’s honey sent sways him towards trust more than not.

He thanks them, grateful – at least – that they had bandaged his torso and they excuse themselves slipping into the outside. Jimin can't help but think what a waste of gauze.

Not soon after the four had escaped his company, Jimin feels the tempting tug of sleep on his eyelids, dropping an unbearable weight on them that forces them shut and glues his lashes together, and it encourages the rest of his body to follow as he drifts back into his dreams.

Stepping out of the makeshift infirmary, Seokjin leads the three out to leave Jimin to rest, the poor boy had looked so far gone when Yoongi had brought him to Seokjin. He had done the best he could stopping the bleeding, but healing was a affair he could not control. How quickly he healed, was solely up to the kid. Although healing remedies could boost the process, they were proving to be quite ineffective against the boy. He was beginning to think that, maybe, the boy was immune. It was rare, but some humans could be more resistant to the specially suited medicine than others, despite the fact it was made specifically for their kind; it had no effect on wolves and it didn't need to. They could heal fast enough on their own.

Seokjin can't repress the feelings of concern that bubble in his chest when he thinks about the boy's wound. Maybe it was just his Omegan instincts, but not being able to check over the wound was quite the disguised problem. It'd saved Seokjin from bloodying his hands, but it'd also prevented him from looking over the wound fully. From what he'd been granted permission to see, before Yoongi freaked out and growled at him to "back the fuck off,” he'd obviously been clawed by an animal. Or supernatural. Oh god, how he hopes it was the former because if any supernatural had laid their hands - cl _aws_ – on that kid they might as well have autographed their own death note. It isn't hard to see that Yoongi's wolf has imprinted on the poor kid (it's a wolf thing that goes back centuries, an occurrence only between /soulmate/s) and was now guarding him with his life. Despite the fact that no one even knows the kid's name yet, _and_ that his family are probably worried sick about him-he's been gone for two _full_ days! Three, at this rate!

Those poor souls.

It's been a huge fuss getting the big lug to leave the boy's bedside, but eventually, Yoongi listened to reason and went to notify Namjoon, their pack alpha and Seokjin proud soulmate, of the recent events and that's probably where he is now, Seokjin thinks. Not-so-coincidently enough, that's where they're all headed now.

The first thing he does, upon entering their large pack house, is make his way over to his soulmate, who's sitting in the living room, reading. He stands up from his position on the couch, placing the book down beside him, when Seokjin enters the room and wraps his arms around the alpha's neck, bringing him in for a hug.

When he pulls back, Seokjin drops onto the couch with his lover, sinking into the brown leather, and he leans into Namjoon's touch when the alpha snakes an arm around his waist, going in to place a chaste kiss to the omega's lips, before pressing his own lips to Seokjin's ear. "I've missed you." He whispers, earning a giggle from his mate.  
"It's only been, what, an hour or so?"  
"And I've missed you since the second we parted." Namjoon replies smiling charmingly at his hyung, fully aware that his cheesy lines are part of the reason Seokjin had liked him so much, to begin with.

"I trust Yoongi's explained to you about the boy he brought back yesterday?" Seokjin says, cutting to the subject of the matter.  
"He told me that he's imprinted, but he hasn't really told me much about who he is or how he came across him."  
"I thought you were going to talk to him about wandering the forest at night, he's going to catch something one of these ugly days and then it's going to come back to bite him." Seokjin whines, snuggling his head into the crook of Namjoon's neck, who just chuckles at his mates response.

Seokjin has always been a mother figure to their pack, cooking meals, cleaning the house, making sure they all left the house with scarves and hats in the winter and checking they were all coated in sunblock during the summer. Sometimes, Namjoon wonders if they all take him for granted, Seokjin's too perfect for anyone in this world and the fact that he thinks Namjoon is worthy of him makes the younger's heart throb. There is nothing in the world that he loves more than Seokjin and their pack. They were a family, him and his mate were the proud parents of four special, in their own ways, dorks, and they couldn't have asked for anything more.

Of course, their pack is part of an alliance, (it'd be foolish for them not to be, with an alliance, bigger packs don't see a reason to pick on small packs) but their connections there are closer to friendship than they are familial.

"I've already talked to him but, you know how he gets, he doesn't really pay attention most of the time." He tilts his head over his mate's, "Maybe you should use some of your 'mama wolf' persuasion on him. He always listens to you."

"I'll try later. Right now, all I want to do is savour this moment before I have to get up and check up on Yoongi's mate again."

So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin leaves the infirmary and meets Yoongi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! I'm so sorry this took so long to write! I totally underestimated how long it takes to write when you have a tight schedule. And thank you soooooo, soooo much for all the kudos on the last chapter!! I honestly didn't think it'd get close to 30 so that was a surprise! The comments too, all of them made me smile so much! Thanks, (you guys who commented especially) for the support it actually means so much!
> 
> Anyywayys, I have some good news and some bad news:
> 
> Good news is that my dancing display is all preformed so I can relax now because I'll have so much more free time. :D
> 
> Bad news is that I think exams are starting up again and I might need to revise for some of them, but I'll try and post /at least/ every two weeks (does that seem reasonable enough) and I'll try post earlier if the chapter is short. 
> 
> But, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm gonna beta it tomorrow, when I stop procrastinating-because I'm /really/ quite big on that. It's a bad habit I knowwwwww.

Cold seeps through Jimin’s blankets and he curls further into his ball of a sleeping position, snuggling into the soft cocoon of covers he’s somehow managed to maintain, despite his constant tossing and turning. A gush of air enters the room as his door clicks open, and the knocking of boots on oak follows, volume climbing as the steps near Jimin and entice shivers that run up his spine, but not long after they start, they stop.

Sinking into himself, he gathers the courage to peek from underneath sheets. His big doe eyes grow large in curiosity as he pulls the duvet back, exposing his face and pink mop of hair. Jimin’s attention is immediately drawn to a figure that sits slouched, with their head lolled to the side, a position that defines the stranger’s already prominent jawline. Slowly, Jimin’s eyes trail over the mysterious character, he admires the unco’s features, their shoulders are too broad to be female. 

The man, he concludes, stirs and Jimin goes rigid, he hadn’t really considered the possibility of being caught starting but, as reality hits him, he finds himself being drawn further in. Although he can’t place why, Jimin feels linked-in a way-to the sleeping man. Even when asleep, the man looks troubled, brows furrowed together and worry lines evident. He looks older than Jimin, although that could be credited to the contributing dark circles under his eyes.

Again, he looks over the stranger’s face, stopping when his gaze meets half lidded eyes and an amused expression. “Hey,” A sudden voice says, catching Jimin off guard, raspy words slurring off the man’s tongue,”How’re you doing now?” The voice is deep and rumbles in his chest. It’s rough and masculine and it appeals to Jimin in a way he’s never felt before.

“Are you one of Seokjin-hyung’s friends?” He inquires, eyeing the stranger cautiously, not allowing himself to forget that he _is_ , in fact, a _stranger_ and he might not know the kind men Jimin’d met previously. Although, _something_ is telling him he can trust this man, Jimin suppresses it. He’d rather go with hard facts over ‘strange gut feeling’.

Jimin uncurls and props himself up on his elbows, “O-Oh I guess you could say that, yeah, u-um I’m Min Yoongi.” He lets go of the breath he’d been holding, and the man-Yoongi-raises a hand to scratch at his nape.

Before outstretching his right hand, Jimin ordered his weight to shift left,“Park Jimin,”he looks up at Yoongi’s sheepish expression before the elder takes his hand and shakes it gingerly,”Nice to meet you, Yoongi-hyung?” He nods in response, confirming Jimin’s age related suspicions. Wind forces it’s way into the brass lined keyhole and gentle howling fills the awkward silence that follows, forcing Jimin’s awareness to turn the uncomfortable temperature drop. It doesn’t take long for Jimin’s body to shiver, teeth chattering quietly.

Yoongi’s eyes cast a glance over to Jimin’s quaking body and his comfortable gaze hastily morphs into worry and returns to impassive. “You’re shaking” he states obviously, and the youth lets the cold get the better of him, bitter mood spiking.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” He snaps, regretting it immediately, despite his sarcasm not really having an affect on the elder.

“Do you want me to get you a blanket or something?” Yoongi offers, promoting Jimin to remember the reason he was awake in the first place, and fear forces it’s way into the smaller boy.

Jimin appreciates the offer, he really does, and in _any_ other circumstance he would’ve said yes.

… _Well_ , not _any_ other circumstance-if the world, somehow, became subject to a growing population of zombies that were trying to eat his _brains_ out he would most _certainly_  not have said yes-but, he digresses. With a simple, yet completely hard to believe (kudos to Jimin’s awesomely not awesome acting skills) “No, no it’s fine-I’m fine.”

Yoongi stands anyway and nears the door, reaching for the door handle, “Are you sure? It’ll only take me a minutes-“  
“No!” Jimin shouts, acting on impulse, his hand flinging itself forward and grabbing the man’s _dressing_ _gown?_ He clears his throat awkwardly, hoping that Yoongi can’t see pink tinted cheeks. “I-I mean, please stay. I…don’t want to be alone.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen, “Why? Are you okay? What happened?”  
It shocks Jimin to see how concerned the older is acting and his heart tugs towards Yoongi again. “N-Nothing, just, nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” He asks, and Jimin nods in response, “As in plural? Do you want to talk about them?” He lets out a flattered laugh at how adorable the ravenette is being. He’s never had anyone outside of his family dote over him like this. It draws him to Yoongi more.

Jimin’s always been lonely, but it doesn’t bother him much. He’s never experienced the satisfaction or stability of friendship and his naivety lessened the blow of his social status. Plus, since he’s never suffered the fate of having to simultaneously keep multiple ‘friends’ happy, he’s never craved the feeling. Howbeit, he still makes an effort to be polite to those he encounters, always reminding himself to ‘use his manners’ and his ‘nice voice’. Sometimes, he’d even flash a cute grin or sparsely giggle at random comedic remarks. Despite this, friendship does appeal to Jimin, he’d like to experience it one day, he’s just afraid of getting hurt. That’s why he’s drawn to Yoongi more.

“No, it’s fine,” Jimin insists, blushing at the offer, “I don’t want to burden you with my problems.”

“Are you sure? I promise I won’t see them that way.” Yoongi assures as a ditch attempt to get the younger talking, to no avail, of course, and Jimin nods his head. _I’m fine_.

Yoongi just shrugs, ‘ _maybe he’s not ready to talk yet_ ’ is the excuse he’s content with using for now. Still, a question lingers on his lips, “What are we gonna’ do about the shivering, then?” He says, putting a voice to his concerns because Yoongi doesn’t really feel like watching his soulmate tremble the whole night. So, if he’s going to be stubborn and refuse his help, then he’s sure as hell gotta’ have an alternative notion.

“Lie with me.” Jimin says, and he’s not sure what the  _hell_ possessed him to do so, but someone else must be pulling the strings, some satanic devil or _something_ because thanks to his luck, Yoongi actually hears. The elder’s caught a little back, but he’s got to admire the kid’s guts. Muttering a quick, “Sure,” that seems to surprise the younger- a blush explodes across his face, spreading down his neck- Yoongi contemplates where he was even supposed to hear the remark.

Regardless, he stands from the chair, slipping off his shoes, and steps closer to the bed as Jimin peels back the covers and shuffles to make room for Yoongi. Once there’s a moderately sized gap, he takes hold the quilt, placing his hand close to Jimin’s so that their fingers brush against each other when Yoongi steps into the bed.

The first thing that hits him, when he lays down, is everything Park Jimin, his intoxicating scent especially, and Yoongi has to take a second to compose himself, before snaking his arms around the youth. The younger tenses immediately upon contact, but shifts closer to Yoongi’s chest, for reasons that not even he himself comprehends. Jimin presses his head to his chest and visibly relaxes when Yoongi readjusts his arms and pulls the boy nearer his body. “This okay?”

Jimin hums a delighted response, feeling the steady rise and fall of the elder’s chest. When he feels a hand run soothingly through his cloud-soft locks, a sigh escapes his lips and he falls into the elder, absorbing the heat that radiates from his body.

Before he drifts to sleep, the last thing Jimin hears are Yoongi’s comforting whispers.

“Try to catch some sleep,” he says, “ Don’t worry, I’ll fight away your monsters.”

 

Jimin’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t missed walking on his own two feet. Even though he’s spent the vast majority of his time in the infirmary asleep, he has to admit that, sometimes, it did get a little boring. There wasn't much to do, apart from staring at the ceiling which-he admits-wasn’t all that entertaining, and engaging in casual conversation with whoever stopped by to see him, predominantly Seokjin and Yoongi, surprisingly. He'd never initially pegged the elder for someone who cared much for strangers, but his intuition was consistently proved wrong. The man was there, every day, until Seokjin’d finally told Jimin he could leave the small hut.

Due to their often encounters, he’s now conversed with the elder enough to’ve picked up basic facts about him, like his favourite colours, (black and white _-could he be any more depressing?_ ) and his usual pastimes (writing lyrics, sleeping and being an introvert). According to Seokjin, the elder man was quite the expert at writing and preforming his own music, but upon mentioning it to Yoongi, the ravenette turned 49 shades of red and hastily changed the subject.

_How cute._

Jimin’d already shed light to the two as to why he was running in the middle of the night, by himself, and the reactions he’d received back somehow relaxed him, made him feel safe. The two men had suddenly become protective over Jimin who, might he add, is still a stranger to them. But, regardless, the two had been outraged and angry and it made Jimin’s heart flutter, no one had shown such concern for him in so long.

The second Seokjin came in and announced to Jimin that he’d finally healed enough to get outside, Jimin was up and out of the door before the elder could even attempt to register his movements.

The moment the humid breeze hits his grin-wrinkled cheeks, Jimin knows he’s back home, and he lets a relaxed sigh escape his lips as he scans his surroundings. There are trees everywhere and they tower over the huts surrounding the infirmary, handing lowly, some even close enough to occasionally graze straw roofs.

A door clicks behind him and it snaps Jimin out of his trance. He turns abruptly as Seokjin exits the infirmary, ignoring the aching in his ankles. _How long was he in there for anyway?_ “You know, if you wanted to go outside so much, you could’ve told us. We could’ve carried you outside.” He steps beside Jimin, putting his hand on the younger’s shoulder, and quickly adds, “Much to Yoongi’s protest, but we could’ve made it happen.”

“That’s fine Seokjin-hyung, I don’t want to inconvenience you too much.” Jimin brings a hand up to scratch at his nape, flattered at the male’s offer. Seokjin had been so nice to him, since they’d met and it made him wonder why, no one was ever just this nice, people were greedy and people always want something in return for their efforts. “So, what happens now? I don’t really have anywhere to go…” Jimin says, walking closer to the steps that leads away from the hut, head lowering in self-pity to examine his bare feet.

The hand on his shoulder stiffens automatically, “Where do you think you’re going?” Jimin spun around hopefully, eyes locking with the older man.

“U-U-Umm-“

Seokjin’s eyes soften,“You didn’t honestly think we were going to let you leave when you have nowhere to stay.”His eyes widen at the implications,“You thought I was going to abandon you in the cold!?” he elder gasps, his grip on Jimin tightening as he pulls the younger closer.

“You’re gonna’ live with us!” A new voice says and the two swing on their heels to face the newcomer. Jimin’s gaze is met by two large caramel eyes and a boxy grin he recognises as one of the men, from his first encounter with Seokjin, Taeyang was it? Tae-

“Tae, what’re you doing here? I thought you two were supposed to be setting things up for Jimin-“ Seokjin says, moving his hand from Jimin’s shoulder to the wood railing, walking down the steps.

Yoongi’s eyes trail up and lock with Jimin’s, dark orbs softening, as he approaches the younger. “We were, but then Yoongi-hyung, over here, got restless because you two were taking so long,” Taehyung says, stretching his arms above his head,” I was bored anyway, we finished setting things up _aaageeesss_ ago.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Yoongi advances his paces towards Jimin until they are stood only feet apart, before braking eye contact with the younger, to glare over at his dongsaeng, grumbling under his breath and offering his arm to the younger. “This is better than setting up a movie.”

Jimin’s ears perk up in confusion at the statement. “A movie? What movie?” He takes Yoongi’s arm and allows the elder to lead him down the steps, closer to Taehyung and Seokjin.  
“Hyung~” Taehyung follows Seokjin, who is already walking down the path,“that was supposed to be a surprise!”  
The eldest turns around and tugs at Taehyung to come forward while calling back at Jimin,“C’mon, kiddo, you’ll see when we get back home.”

As the four progress down the thin path of dried mud, he and Yoongi trailing behind Seokjin and Taehyung, Jimin examines the terrain. The trees continue from the infirmary, fringing the path on both sides. He’s surround by greens, Jimin notes, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen this much nature all in one place before.

He tightens his grip on Yoongi’s arm when a large, two-story house comes into view. It’s wooden, like the infirmary, with large human-sized windows at the ground floor’s wall and an array of flowers populating the grassy terrain around the house. The house is big-giant even- with enough space to fit three generations of good-sized family, Jimin guesses. Its salt box style roof juts out into the sky, making it noticeable from a distance and causing Jimin to wonder how he hadn’t seen it before.

He blames it on the trees.

When they finally reach the house, Taehyung takes off, breaking into a sprint, ahead of the three, running full speed into the house, and towards his mate. Seokjin follows, similarly, but slower, as he jogs in and stands calmly next to his mate, who turns his head to the side, away from Seokjin’s sensitive ears, and cups his hands around his mouth. “Guys, they’re back, get the popcorn ready!” He shouts, if they hadn’t all already smelt Taehyung enter with the stench of ‘stranger’ clinging to him.

“Hey, I hope they weren’t too much of a pain to handle.” Seokjin says, leading the Alpha into the kitchen, passing Taehyung on his way out, to grab food for the arrangement.  
Namjoon brought a hand up and ran it through his hair, “How do you do this everyday?”  
The Omega stifles a chuckle, “Practice,” he smiles, looking over at Jungkook,“A lot of it.”

Jimin sits himself between Yoongi and Hoseok, on the leather couch, and snuggles into the Alpha’s neck, breathing in the recently familiar scent of syrup and ash, in contrary to the foreign smells of the newly introduced house and people.

Taehyung squirms at the grasping hands that reach at him and leans further back into the couch, his only task being to make sure Hoseok does not get the remote control. Absorbing himself in his duty, he targets the Beta, assuring that everywhere his hand ‘grabs is where the controller is not, but not ignoring when Yoongi stands from the sofa and disappears from his peripherals. He’s distracted from the Alpha momentarily when the Beta suddenly pounces, shaking his arm, and loosening his hand’s ‘grip’ around the desired object. Before he can realise his mistake, the Alpha is swiping the remote from his weakened grasp and collapsing back into the leather sofa.

He swiftly swings his body around and juts out his bottom lip, forming a pout. “Hey, no fair! Two-V-one is cheating!” He whines, childishly crossing his arms and turning his head to face the TV, that’s still playing an advert-“buy this new toothpaste now!”…yada yada-but turns his head back because ‘anything is better than that taunting reminder of his loss to Hoseok’ he thinks.

Correction. He _thought_.

When he looks back, his eyes catch Yoongi’s, who’s doing nothing to mask his complacency, a smug smirk resting lazily on his lips.  
“I don’t remember there being a rule book on how to steal the remote from stubborn kids.” A grin wrinkles his cheeks as he hands the remote to Hoseok, who smiles broadly in return.  
“Thanks, hyung.” He teases, sticking his tongue out at Taehyung.

Jimin takes in his surroundings. They're all so domestic and brotherly, he’s never seen anything like it. Well, he’s seen the way people act around school when their brothers or sister surprise them by picking them up, a surprisingly often occur ancestry.

They’d always look so happy, animatedly chatting away with their older sibling about things Jimin was too out of earshot to hear. Sometimes, he would sit on his bed, when his parents were out working the night shift, and wonder why his they hadn’t given him another sibling. Regardless of whether they were younger than him, Jimin would have just appreciated the presence of another human being, even if it was just to change diapers. He sighs.

It’s too late now.

The cracking of an opening door brings Jimin out of his thoughts as Jungkook enters the room, from the kitchen, with a bowl of popcorn in hands and Seokjin and Namjoon walking behind him, engaged in what seems like casual conversation.

“Popcorn’s rea-” The maknae manages to walk around half way into the room before he’s attacked by the over-excited blur that is one Kim Taehyung, stopping in his tracks when the elder launches himself at the bowl in the Omega’s hands.

“POPCORN!”

Finally putting two and two together, Jimin guesses. “We’re watching a move?”  
Before struggling over to the couch, the maknae nods slowly, minding Taehyung as he hangs from the youth’s neck.  
“Not only that,” he says, seating himself on the ground between his Alpha’s legs, “We’re doing a marathon!” Taehyung’s arms wrap around him as Seokjin, now having placed the bowls of food on the coffee table, hands Jungkook a blanket.  
“I knew buying Harry Potter would pay off, eventually!” Jimin hears Hoseok cheer as he leans in closer to Yoongi, not used to the presence of so many new people all at once. Yoongi’s eyes widen subtly, Jimin almost misses it, before he tilts his head back slightly, allowing Jimin to snuggle his head into the crook of he Alpha’s neck. Jimin’s not sure if they all notice the exchange but if they do, no one says anything, and he’s so sure it looks like he’s cowering away from them, and maybe he is. He doesn’t know why he is, but maybe-

Jimin shakes away his thoughts and looks at Jungkook, who’s facing him, a cautious flame in his eyes, “You’re fine with Harry Potter, right?”  
Jimin nods, “I pretty much like anything that even has a hint of the supernatural.”  
“How do you feel about werewolves?” He asks, fire growing.  
“They’re actually my favourites.”  
Jimin smiles timidly, a light pink tint gracing his cheeks. “Good.” The maknae says and swings his body around, snuggling into Taehyung.

Soon after, the movie starts and they all fall silent, listening to the echoing voices that leave the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was the new chapter, please comment if you liked it or have any suggestions for the plot (because I'm still constantly changing the characters back stories and who the villain is gonna be). 
> 
> I'll try and reply to as many as I can, but I still don't know /how/ to, so that might take some time. 
> 
> O.o quick question! Is Alpha, Beta and Omega spelt with caps? I've been spelling it with caps but I'm not really sure...
> 
> Also, if you guys have any tips on tackling writers block or tips on writing in general please do comment! It'd be much appreciated. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!! (I'll try to post quicker my setting myself that deadline of 2 weeks, but who knows...)
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I can't figure out why my last chapter's summary keeps showing up for this chapter halp!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've introduced some plot, yay! (Also a bit of Namjin, Taekook and Yoonmin fluff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all off this today because procrastination so a I hope it doesn't sound rushed or anything. I have 2 questions, by the way.
> 
> 1) Should Jungkook's name be Jeongguk or Jungkook? I've seen people use these and I don't really know the difference between the two so....somebody halp.
> 
> 2) How does the usage of 'hyung' work. Do I need to use it /every time/ a younger character addresses an older one?
> 
> Anyyywayyyss, hope you enjoy the fic and sorry beforehand if there are any typoes!

A number of movies in, Jimin’s lost count, but someone- Sirius Back, (he thinks, he's not really sure)- has just escaped from Prison-or something-and Jimin’s finding it really hard to pay attention when all he can think about is closing his eyes and falling asleep, which he doesn't really want to do right now, choosing to bask in the moment (the 8 movie long moment) as if it might just ‘slip away’ from his clutches.

Luckily for him, that’s _exactly_ what happens and some hours later, he’s waking to gentle shaking of someone’s hand of his shoulder. He blinks drowsily, batting the sleep from his lashes and languidly opening his eyes to find that Yoongi is very closely leaning over him, so close, in fact, that Jimin can feel the warm exhales of breath on his darkening cheek. His eyes widen and Yoongi smirks, the corners of his lips tugging up softly. He says something incoherent to Jimin, who’s busily analysing the elder’s eyes, looking straight into them, gaze piecing as he eyes at the golds and browns swimming in his irises. _Beautiful_.

Jimin shakes away his foggy thoughts, “Huh?”

“I said ‘do you want to go upstairs to your bedroom?’” Yoongi shakes his head, feigning disapproval but allowing streaks of complacency to bleed through his demeanour.

“I-I have a room?” Yoongi nods, “If that’s okay by you…” he says, looking down and scratching timidly at his elbow. Yoongi seems to smile at that as he moves back, seating himself next to Jimin and prompting him to sit up groggily. He raises a hand to itch at his scalp and Yoongi moves to stand in front of him, stretching out his arm for Jimin to take.

“Where to?” He smiles, slipping his hand into the elder’s and tightening his grasp when he’s yanked to his feet.  
“Upstairs,” Yoongi says, leading the younger out off the door. They pass the kitchen, Yoongi waving goodnight to Taehyung and Jungkook, a small smile on his lips, and Jimin bowing his head politely. “Yeah, Jin got the letter yesterday. The meeting’s tom-.” Jimin strains his ears to hear the last part, but he’s pretty sure he can guess the ending of that word anyway.

The elder leads him upstairs, tugging his whist lightly when Jimin stops to admire the portraits hung across the wall. “C’mon we’re almost there.” They enter a long hallway and Yoongi takes him forward to a nutmeg brown door, ignoring the floorboards’ creaks. “This is my room,” He says, tapping the wood fondly,”If you can’t sleep again or need _anything_ just knock.” He yawns before swinging around on his heal and bringing him further forward. He stops again, at a similar door, “This one’s yours.” Yoongi wraps his hand around the silver door handle and pushes the door open, revealing a decent sized room. Like the corridor, it’s predominantly wooden, with more pictures scattered across its walls. There’s a double bed in the centre of the room, pushed against the wall and fringed between cocoa coloured bedside cabinets, that Jimin takes a liking to. It looks so soft and comfortable that he wants to run and jump onto its soft covers but Jimin restrains himself, Yoongi’s still in the room and he’d rather not embarrass himself in front of the elder.

Jimin recoils in shock when the floorboards groan and signal the presence of a third party. “Just checking up on you two,” Seokjin says, entering the room, “The room’s okay isn’t it?” He asks, picking up a frame on the nearest bedside table and examining it’s photo, “If you don’t like it, I could always-“

“It’s fine.” Jimin interrupts, looking up at the omega, “It’s kinda’ homely.”

Seokjin lets his chest drop as he releases a relaxed breath, allowing the tension to flow from his finger tips to his mouth. “I’m glad you like it.” He scratches his nape and looks away coyly, exposing his impending blush.

“What did you want, hyung?” Yoongi says, deep voice rippling throughout the room and enticing goosebumps to the surface of Jimin’s neck.  
“I think its best you sit down for this.” Seokjin says, ushering the two to the bed- he shooed them until they sat down-and Jimin cocks a brow.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Well,” Seokjin says, stepping back when they’re both seated, “It’s about the injury you acquired on you’re…less-than-pleasant way here.” He takes their attentive silence as a prompt to continue. “It’s healed very well since we first saw you.” He grimaces slightly as the words leave his lips and, although the expression he masked-he admits not very well masked, but masked still- Jimin senses something’s wrong.  
“I don’t see the problem, isn’t healing a good thing?” He asks, lacing his clammy fingers together.

“It’s healed _too_ well.”

“Oh,”

“So what,” Yoongi says, “What does that mean?”

“It could mean that he’s,” Seokjin swallows the knot in his throat, “Turning.”

“I’m _what_?”

“He can’t be,” Yoongi contradicts, “Turning is excruciatingly painful. We’d know.”

“Only certain parts of the process hurt and it's different for everyone. There’s no fixed way of knowing until the full moon.”

“The full _what_? I’m still here you know?!”

“So we just wait until he’s writhing in agony?” Yoongi hisses, storming to his feet, heatedly.

“It’s just a theory, Yoongi, there’s no need to get protective. I know he’s your mate but nothing is fixed right now. There’s nothing we can do.”

“I’m his _WHAT_?!” Jimin shouts, gaining the attention of the room. Both wolves have their eyes widened and are staring at the younger exasperatedly and Seokjin sighs.  
“We can resume this in the morning, Jimin needs to sleep.” He says, yawning and stretching his arms above his head, “I’m quite tired myself.”

Yoongi crosses his arms as a reflection of his stubbornness,“Don’t try that BS with me, I know you and Namjoon are leaving for the Origin tomorrow.” He says, leaning back on his right foot.  
“Well, isn’t that convenient?” Seokjin laughs, “I guess you guy’s will just have to figure out this whole soulmate things on your own for a while.” He makes his way to the door and Yoongi growls. Seokjin turns on his heels and sends a look back to the pair. “Don’t worry, my poor child, its only fourty-eight hours, what could possibly go wrong?”

Apparently, _a lot_ of things.

  
Namjoon and Seokjin leave early the next morning and they all wave goodbye at the door. “We’ll be back in two days, kids,” Namjoon waves, “Don’t destroy the house without us!”

“That’d sure as hell be impossible.” Yoongi mumbles under his breath and Jimin’s the only one that hears, agreeing with his statement. In the infirmary, Yoongi’d explained to him why the alpha’s nickname was the ever intimidating ‘God of Destruction’.

_  
“Yeah, he pretty much breaks everything he’s within the radius of. Its honestly exhausting when you’re the one that has to fix everything in the aftermath, but, I guess it has its perks, I mean, its always a good laugh to see his face upon breaking something new.”_

  
They wave their final goodbyes at the window in the living room around ten minutes later and they all collapse of the leather sofa again, Jimin next to Yoongi and Jeongguk sandwiched between Taehyung and Hoseok.

“So, where exactly are Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung headed off to?” He asks, shuffling closer to Yoongi, in search for his comforting scent.

“Oh, they’re going to the Origin!” Taehyung says, flinging an arm around Jeongguk.  
“The Origin?”  
They nod and the maknae cuddles further into Taehyung, “It’s basically this big-ass tree that’s based in the centre of the alliance. The packs mainly use it for meetings and formal celebrations.” He mumbles into the elder’s chest.

“It’s actually where we first formed the alliance a couple years ago. That’s why we call it the origin.”  
“The alliance?”  
“Not to worry little one,” Hoseok grins, patting Jimin’s head degradingly, “I think it’s time we gave you the run down on pack history anyway.”

“Okay?” He says hesitantly, although it comes out more of a question than a statement.  
“Well,” Hoseok starts, “It all started about 3 years ago, we were quite young and reckless back then. Everyone _but_ Joon, that is, that’s probably why he’s the leader of our pack. The Alpha, Alpha.”

“I don’t understand.” Jimin furrows his brows, “You all keep saying things like ‘pack’ and ‘alliance’. I don’t get it. Is this some sort of game you guys play?”  
Taehyung laughs. “I forgot humans aren’t really educated about our species.” He says, “Well, we’re wolves!” He crackles and makes jazz hands. “ _Tadah_!”

“You’re _what_?”

“Wolves!- or maybe werewolves is a better term for a human.” He continues and Jimin tenses, lips thinning to a line, before arching into a grin.  
“Nice game, you guys, real funny. Wanna tell me what’s _actually_ going on?”

“He’s not joking”

Jimin freezes. “Pardon?” He looks up at Yoongi, who nods in confirmation and his cheeks flush pink.  
“Oh God, I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean it in any harmful way, it’s just that-” He splutters.  
“Jimin, its fine.” Yoongi squeezes his arm and he spares a glance at Taehyung, who smiles softly back.  
“Honestly, it is. Look at it this way, at least you didn’t run off screaming ‘monster!’”

“That’s happened before?”

There’s no reply and Hoseok clears his throat.

“So, back to the original story, Joon was really smart, like _super_ smart and he managed to get some links with a few other packs like us. That was around the time when big packs, with the wrong morals, started merging and plucking off other, smaller, packs.

So hyung, like the genius he is, proposed we sign a treaty with those newly acquainted packs. It was simple because most of us had the same goal: to protect our Omegas and Turned, even though some did not.”

Jeongguk catches Jimin’s confused expression and chuckles. “Omegas are kinda’ like the carers of the pack. They’re the ones that birth the kids and keep the pack together, although the roles aren’t really fixed. A ‘turned’ is a wolf that wasn’t born a wolf. They were scratched or bitten. Some packs have this hate towards the two and are trying to kill them off slowly.”

Jimin nods in understanding before Hoseok continues.

“That’s why we formed the alliance. To protect people like Jin-hyung and Kookie. They’re both Omegas and Jin’s turned.”

“If it’s not safe, then how come Jin’s travelling to The Origin?” Jimin asks and they all tense up, Yoongi sighs.  
“It’s because he always insists on going. Unless they’re pregnant, the pack leaders always bring their mates to the meetings and Jin refuses to run and hide.”

“We trust Namjoon-hyung enough to bring Jin-hyung back safely, anyway, and so far, nothing bad has happened at the meetings. There’s nothing we can say to convince him not to go.” Taehyung says, casting a glance down at the floor. Jeongguk nudges into him, bringing to fingers to his chin and tilting his mate’s head up. He whispers something out of earshot and smiles softly, perking the Alpha up.

“Anyway,” Taehyung slurs, “I’m starving! Who wants to eat something?”

  
They arrive at The Origin hours after they set off, having taken a train and trekked quite the distance, the two were tired and were welcomed openly. They were the last of four packs to settle and entered the meeting hall with stern faces.

The doors slam loudly behind the two, drawing attention. three pairs stood around a large circular table, that takes up most of the room’s centre. “So you finally decided to show?” Choi Seungcheol spits, from his place in the room, “Maybe you should just leave your Omegan pet at home, he seems to be slowing you down, again.”

Hostile growls rumble through the room and Seokjin clenches his jaw.

“You’d best hold your tongue in a room of Alpha’s whose mates are Omegan.” Jackson Wang bites holding his arm protectively in front of his mate, Mark Tuan, Seokjin identifies, pushing him pack.

Namjoon clears his throat. “I’m assuming you’ve all heard about the disputes in the west…”

To Seokjin, the meeting feels like it goes on for hours, discussing back and forth the troubles that manifest around their allied territory. He’d never really found an interest in politics of pack maintenance and he isn’t about to start now. Seokjin wouldn’t consider himself a pacifist, but he wants any and all conflict to be avoided so the drastic action suggested by one of the parties was out of the question for him.

Although he wanted to talk and voice his opinions, he opted to stay quiet instead. His status as an Omega had already caused Namjoon enough issues. If people began to perceive him as an unruly Omega the flow of problems would be endless and the current suffocating.

The pack meetings were purely professional, procured from pretences of emotion and caring eyes morphed glass globes. Seokjin stood diagonally behind Namjoon, crossing his arms and glaring and the spared glances of the other parties’ mates.

When the meeting finally let up, he is the first out of the tension stuffed room. Seokjin doesn't know why this meeting was so hard to get through. It’s not like he’s the only Omega in the room, but it feels as if all of the attacks are directed at him.

Seokjin walks down the dirt and cobble mixed path to a grassy bank near the lake and looks over the body of water.

_Maybe it’s because I’m turned._

He freezes, body tensing, when an arm snakes around his waist. A deep voice rumbles out. “Awh, c’mon _Jinnie_ , don’t be like that.” It says and Seokjin shudders, chills running down his spine. _Seungcheol_. “Everyone knows all Omegas- _turned_ Omegas- are use for is a good fuck.” The arm around him fiddles with top of his trousers and he recoils away from the touch, distancing himself from the other.

“Piss off.” He bites, clenching his teeth and releasing a low growl. Seungcheol raises his arms playfully, but his eyes bleed with ill intention. He laughs, irritating Seokjin further. _What’s there to laugh at!?_ But, before he can say anything, the Alpha’s walking away, disappearing into the vast amount of trees, and his mate is fast approaching.

“What was that all about?” He flings an arm over Seokjin’s shoulders and hands him a glass of water. He eyes the cup and takes a sip _. When did his mouth get that dry?_

“ _Nothing_.” Seokjin says, waving his hand dismissively. “Just the usual shit. There’s no need to worry Joonie.”

He hopes Namjoon will leave it, but knows that could never be the case as a growl rumbles in the Alpha’s chest. “Those _bastards_.” The younger turns to stalk back to the hall but Seokjin catches his wrist.

“Don't,” He sighs, “Please, don’t Joonie. Just stay will me.”

The elder gasps when he’s spun around to face the Alpha, who lifts a hand to cup his cheek, expression softening. “It’s okay to cry Jin.” He says, and just this once, the Omega lets the tears flow.

  
“How does this work again?” Taehyung asks, flicking at a pan he’d randomly picked up.

“You know, I wouldn’t really do that if I was you.” Yoongi calls from his seat at the counter top.  
“Why not?” He asks again when he flicks the pan particularly hard, recoiling with a grimace, and dropping the object in favour of shaking his hand repeatedly-he knows this has no effect, it's just fun to do.“Never mind, I see now.”

Jimin laughs at the younger and seats himself next to Yoongi, putting his hands in front of him and leaning atop one. “ _Soooo_ ,” he says, gawkily, scratching the back of his neck, “What’s that whole ‘mate’ thing Seokjin-hyung mentioned yesterday?” He looks over at Yoongi, expectingly, who stares back with a clueless expression on his face.

His eyes soften in recognition, “I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.” He mumbled, leaning forward and mirroring Jimin. “It’s mainly a wolf thing. It’s basically where-”  
“ _WAIT_!” Hoseok shouts, covering his ears, “I don’t want to be here when you have that awkward talk. Let me and my virgin ears escape first!” The younger runs out of the room and gallops up stair, calling back, “Come get me when it’s over!”

“Immature.” Yoongi grumbles, but chuckles fondly in spite of himself. “I think humans call them ‘soulmates’ but I’m not all that familiar with human custom. It's basically where two wolves- a wolf and a human, or a human and a human- have this _connection_.” He laces his fingers together and pulls them apart to emphasise his point. “Wolves can sense it the moment it happens, it’s like finding your other half, like you suddenly feel complete. I believe it’s similar with humans, but for some reason most don’t end up with their mates. You’re quite the confusing species.”

Jimin laughs at that, “ Yeah, I guess we are.” They sit in silence for a while before Jimin talk again. “What does this ‘mate’ thing entail then?”

“Well, mates are normally partners. Romantic partners.” Yoongi says, feeling heat flood his neck. Jimin just nods his head in acceptance, so he continues. “Normally, it starts off slow, especially if you’ve just met. Just know, I don't expect anything from you. If you don’t want to do anything I won't force you into a relationship with me. It doesn't have to-”

“I want to try.” Jimin squeaks and Yoongi almost misses it.  
“Y-you want to…You don't have to, Jimin. I swear I won't make you do anything you don't want to do.”  
“No.” He moves to sit up and so does Yoongi, “I want to do this.” He says and fold his arms, stubbornly, before mumbling, “You’re not _that_ unattractive, either.” His cheeks flushed red and he looked at the floor, enticing a smirk from Yoongi.

The Alpha moved a hand to grasp the younger’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his head up. “Thank you.” He says, smirk gone from his lips. For a second, his eyes are softened and leak sincerity, but soon after the half-smile is back and he looks smugly into Jimin’s eyes. “You’re not to bad yourself.”

**_BANG!_ **

  
“WHAT THE _FUCK_ HAPPENED?”

The two are sat in a bank of white powder, surrounded by their mess and covered head to toe in flour, with guilty expressions over their faces. It covers the whole living room and flour coats every surface and counter top in the ground floor.

Yoongi can’t wait to guess the culprits.

“We were just messing around.” Taehyung says, puffing out his cheeks, “It’s not even _that_ bad.”

“’ _Not that bad_ ’!? You’ve fucked up the whole house! Jin’s gonna freak when he sees this and I’m gonna’ get the shit for it because I was _supposed_ to be in charge!”

“It wasn't the whole house.” Taehyung bats his lashes innocently, “We made sure to keep it downstairs…”

Yoongi shoots them a glare that tells him ‘ _he’s not helping_ ’ and Jeongguk jumps to his feet. “We’re very sorry hyung and it won't happen again!” That seems to soften the Alpha’s anger but not dissolve it.

“Sorry won’t clean this fucking house!” He shouts and Jimin laughs from his place behind the Alpha, observing the scene.

_Yeah. He’s definitely gonna’ like it here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the new chapter! What do you guys think? (Is it too fast? I'm kinda just going with the flow here. I'm not really sure at what pace my plot points should be introduced etc. Anyywayyysss, thanks for reading this latest chapter! D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this is like 2 weeks lateee. I recently moved house and so I haven't had any WIFI to update, but I'm also not gonna' act like I haven't procrastinated. This is a longer chapter than the other ones so hope that makes it up. (Pls forgive meeeeee. ) Anyyywayyysss...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :D

 

“Jimin?” A voice calls into his room and the pink-haired boy stirs, “Jimin, honey, I need you to listen to me.” The voice says, “You need to get up.” It continues, “You need to get up and go downstairs. Go into the guest bedroom; they won’t look for you there.”

The door creaks all the way open and light streams into the bedroom, causing Jimin to blink rapidly at the sudden intrusion. “Mom?” He asks, sitting up groggily, “What’s going on?” Jimin wipes his eyes and squints at the figure at his door.  
“Jimin, I can’t answer your questions right now, there isn’t enough time, you _need_ to go downstairs and hide.” Jimin’s mom advances into the bedroom and yanks at her son’s wrist, pulling him out of bed. She turns and tugs him out of the door and downstairs, only stopping when they reach the small guest room downstairs.

Jimin’s pulled in, now at least half awake and following obediently after his mother, “Jimin, I need you to stay hidden in here.“ She says, “Your father and I are going to do everything we can to protect you and, when you see an opening, I need you to run. Run and get as far away from here as you can. Do you understand me?”

Jimin’s eyes widen . “Mom, I don’t understand. What’s happening?”

She just shakes her head, “I’m so sorry Jimin. I wish we could’ve spent more time together.” She says and Jimin feels frustrated tears form in his eyes as he looks down stubbornly, refusing her eye contact bur raising his head when a quiet sniffle leaves his mother’s mouth. She raises a hand to cup his cheek and Jimin just knows his tears are going to fall. “I want you to promise me you’ll never suppress who you are for anyone, Jimin, promise me.”

Jimin shakes his head furiously.

“Mom, w-what are you doing?” He asks insistently and she sighs, defeated.

“Jimin we love you so much. Don’t you dare forget that.” She says, and then adds, “Never. We’ll never forget you.” His mom turns and walks, rushes, towards the door, sparing Jimin one glance before slipping back into the light of the hallway. She’s too quick to hear Jimin whisper, “I promise.”

He looks around the room quickly. Where can he hide? The glass door across from him allows people to see in, and they hadn’t gotten to installing blinds in the room yet.

_It's not like they had guests around often anyway._

The room is mainly empty also, furnished with only the basics: a bed, desk and wardrobe.

Wait…

 _A wardrobe._  

Jimin rushes over to the wooden piece of furniture and flings open its doors. Clumsily, he clambers inside and shuts the doors almost immediately after curling into a compact ball in the corner. Damn, Jimin’s just thankful that his body is small and easy to fold into even smaller positions. He sits their quickly for a few minutes, his heavy breathing slowly calming as his tears gradually come to a halt.

Silence.

He sits there for a while, just thinking. Jimin’s not dumb, he knows what's happening. Actually, rephrase, he has a basic idea of what’s happening. He’s smart enough to understand that someone’s coming after him, or his parents, or _both_. Maybe they’ve angered someone, or maybe someone just broke into their house. Either way, something’s happening. Something that, Jimin’s sure, will end with him in tears.

His mind wanders further but he scrubs the dark away when someone enters the soundless room and closes the door with a click. Jimin knows that it's not his parents; the footsteps are too loud, too aggressive, too filled with loathing and ill intension. Something on the person jingles, like they’re holding keys that knock against each other.

He doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it one bit.

A deep voice rumbles in through the slight crack in the wardrobe. “Search the house. There’s a human living here too.” It sounds angry and Jimin subconsciously moves further into the closet before pulling down random clothes from the hangers above him. _Are they talking about him? Is he the ‘human’?_ Thoughts cross his mind but he decides not to dwell on them. _Focus on the task at hand. Get out of here first._

Jimin layers the clothes over his head and they cascade in pool around his crouched form, hiding his cotton locks and tanned skin from prying eyes. They haven’t had a guest over in so long that Jimin’s mom had taken to using it as a second storage unit. Thanks to this, the wardrobe was filled with thick, long gowns that had been worn only once – maybe twice – before being thrown into the closest.

Over the initially quiet footsteps, Jimin can hear the murmurings of distant chatter. From what he’s picked up, he can decipher his mother’s voice, his father’s too, and a third out-of-place one. Where his parents’ words were spoken quietly and panicked, the man’s boomed out, over powering their voices and stunning them both into silence. “You ‘Turned’ disgust me.” He can hear the man say, but before he can attempt to comprehend more, Jimin’s focus is interrupted by the growing clanging of copper on copper.

Whoever is inside his room is getting closer. A hand reaches out slowly and silently, it grabs onto the silvery wardrobe handle and waits. Although nothing in the room physically changes, Jimin’s hands sweat like the temperature’s risen a hundred degrees. Despite it, he remains stark still, holding his breath as pictures of what can happen, should he be discovered.

Just as the knob on the closet begins to turn, a loud crack sounds through the kitchen, the cracking of a window, and it engulfs the whole bottom floor of the house. Following closely behind, is a piercing scream that slices through the walls between Jimin and his mother’s situation.

“Mom!” He screeches as he flings the door open and dives to the ground, forward rolling and getting hastily to his feet. Before he can spare the time to dust himself off, Jimin’s out of the glass door with tears streaming down his face. He doesn’t want to imagine what’s happened.  _If he blocks it out, maybe it didn’t happen. Maybe, it was someone else’s voice. Maybe it was one of the attackers_. And Jimin hopes that it was, although he couldn’t recall hearing a female among the intruders.

He runs out into the garden, the harsh cold licking at his bare arms, and he begins to thank the gods that he’d fallen asleep fully clothed last night. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Jimin to wake up and find that he’d passed out without showering or getting changed, his dance practices really ran him ragged and whenever he’d collapse on his bed, after a hard day, Jimin’d pass out – like a light.

A second scream rakes its way through the estate, but this time it’s a male and Jimin can almost swear he knows the owner of that voice, the tones in it are too familiar to be anyone else’ and now, the sounds are replaying themselves in Jimin’s mind as he runs towards the high fences of the back garden, the man from the guest bedroom following closely behind.

_C’mon! Why on earth did they get tall fences? They’re a midget family!_

He changes course to a chair he’d spotted earlier and charges towards it, clambering messily onto the seat and gripping onto the top of the wooden wall. Jimin spins around when a growl reaches his ears and his eyes double in size when he spots the intruder, who’s eyes are glowing dark crimson and k-9’s are growing to the point where the peak out murderously from the man’s mouth and dig themselves into his lip, barely breaking the skin. And /were those claws?/ Jimin thinks but stops when he sees /something else.

Jimin chances another glance backwards, this time peering into the window of a room he recognises as the kitchen.

He freezes on the spot, but there was no mistaking it.

Those were his _parents_  lying in the centre of the kitchen floor.

And they had matching pools of scarlet surrounding them both and  _oh my GOD!_

Jimin’s insides churn in both shock and disgust but it isn’t until the man gains on him, that Jimin becomes responsive again and hauls himself up and over the other side of the fence, escaping, but not before the man takes a ditch effort to hurt him, swiping at the youth’s abdomen and effectively cutting deeply into Jimin’s flesh.

From that, Jimin falls unceremoniously to the ground. His side hits the dirt first and pain blinds him, senses going white. They stay that way until they change and Jimin is coughing and spluttering off to the side of his bed as tears stream profusely down his face.

When he finally sobers up, his angry wails turning into small sobs, Jimin slips out of his covers, heading straight for the room next door, Yoongi’s words coursing through his mind.

“If you can’t sleep again or need _anything_ just knock.”

Jimin tiptoes to the door and pulls it open, wincing when it creaks. The hot air of the hallway hits him and it feels almost suffocating. He steps out into the corridor, after checking if the coast is clear, and moves as quickly and as silently as he can to Yoongi’s room.

He knocks gently on the door and awaits an answer, a groan or a murdered ‘come in’, but nobody replies and he repeats the prior. Again, no reply. He lifts his hand to hover of the door handle. He’s hesitating for no reason. _Yoongi said that he could knock if he couldn’t sleep, why’s he scared?_

_What if he’d just said that out of being polite and didn’t actually mean it?_

_He said to knock if he couldn’t sleep, but Jimin hadn’t even try to get back sleep. What if there was he knew that he hadn’t tried and called him out for it?_

_What if he gets mad at him for waking him up?_

Jimin fists at his t-shirt.

 _Its fine. Yoongi said if he needed anything to go to him and that’s what he’s doing._  

He raises his hand again and, this time, grabs the handle, pulling it down and pushing the door open. Jimin shuffles quietly into the Alpha’s room and shuts the door behind him. The layout of the elder’s bedroom is quite similar to Jimin, apart from the random pieces of paper littering the floor.

He walks over to one and picks it up, squinting to read the tiny letters that are scribbled angrily onto the sheet.

 _Is this poetry?_ Jimin thinks, he’d never pegged Yoongi as the type, but he guesses that what he gets for reading a book by its cover.

Jimin places the paper back in the mess on the ground and creeps towards the Alpha’s double bed. The elder has his back faced to Jimin and majority of his body is on the opposite side of the bed.

_He looks so cuddly when he’s sleeping._

From what Jimin can see, the elder’s cheeks are puffed out, childishly, and all tension is void from his features. He looks like he’s clinging to something – a notebook it looks like – but Jimin's not prepared to reach over and check. He’s sure that’d end with him falling onto the elder and essentially blowing his shot at sleeping with a companion (which is _definitely_ not ideal right now). So, instead, Jimin lifts the covers over his bare legs and slips into the bed, staying as far to the edge as he can bare – which isn’t very far but cut him some slack, he’s just had a nightmare – as to not wake up the elder.

For a while, he just lays there, unable to fall asleep, so just staring at the roof instead. He listens attentively to the soft sighs that leave Yoongi’s mouth for several minutes also, but eventually stops paying attention as he does one of the _worst_  things a person could do in his situation, and that’s recall the events of a nightmare.

He gets up to when he’d entered the wardrobe when he feels two arms snake around his waist and Jimin pales. Forgetting for a moment, that he was in Yoongi’s bed but recognition purrs into his ear in the form of the Alpha’s bass notes. “Well, hello, stranger,” He mumbles groggily while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Nevertheless, Jimin tenses upon the sudden contact – again, he’s just had a nightmare – and swings himself around to face the elder. At first Jimin feels like he’s made the elder angry, but one look at the lazy smile that’s been slapped onto his face and begins to believe the contrary. Jimin assumes he must’ve scared the elder by his reaction, as the hand on his hip slowly slips away. Before he can realise what he’s doing, Jimin reaches out to pull the Alpha back. Yoongi looks surprised at first, eyes widening and mouth forming an O, but he quickly regains his composure as a smirk settles comfortably on his lips and he gives Jimin’s hip a comforting squeeze.  
  
They sit in silence for several seconds before the Jimin realises the elder is waiting for him to say something, to continue the ‘conversation’, and Jimin mentally kicks himself because _of course! Normal people talk back when spoken to!_

“Y-Yoongi-hyung!” He exclaims, pink dusting his cheeks, “F-Fancy seeing you here!” Is what he comes up with and he kicks himself again. _Get it together Jimin!_

Yoongi smiles bashfully, and Jimin can swear he felt something flutter in his stomach. “Jimin, you do realise we’re in my bed, “He says, without the smile leaving his lips and the younger’s heart melts because Yoongi should defiantly smile more often, ”right?”

The elder goes on but Jimin doesn’t register a word he says, it all sounds like incoherent mumbling to him, but he nods his head regardless, pretending like he isn’t captivated by the Alpha’s pearly whites and pillowy lips.

The elder stops. “…Jimin?”  
“Huh?” He blinks staring up at Yoongi, who’s hiding another smile.  
“I asked what you’re doing here so late at night, Park Jimin.”  
“O-oh!” He stutters, “Well, I had a nightmare and I-” Jimin thinks before he continues, maybe Yoongi-hyung could tell if he was lying… “I couldn’t get back to sleep. A-And you said to come here if I couldn’t sleep, but when I knocked, no one answered the door, so I kind just opened it and you were asleep, so I came in, and I hope you don’t mind.” He rushes out and takes heavy breaths after.  _How’d he fit all of that into one sentence?_

Yoongi raises a brow at the younger, but doesn’t question his explanation.“I’m guessing that’s why you were so jumpy earlier.” He reasons aloud and sighs, “So, how do you sleep after a nightmare?”

“My mom used to read me stories when I couldn’t sleep, but that’s… kinda not an option, anymore.”

There’s a gap of silence before Yoongi’s next reply. It starts off as an unsure suggestion but Jimin actually likes it. “Do you remember any? I mean, you could tell me some, if it makes you feel better. It won’t be the same, but…” Yoongi trails off and uncertainty laces his voice.  
“N-No, that sounds like a good idea.” Jimin reassures and he repositions himself, making himself all cozy before he suggesting Yoongi do the same.

The elder complies and Jimin begins the story, “Well, it all starts with this couple, childhood friends actually. They grew up together in the countryside and fell in love during their teens, they married shortly after. The night of their honeymoon they’d agreed to try for a child. It’s what they’d wanted for their whole lives together – they’d fantasied as kids. ”

Jimin looks up at the elder unsurely, and Yoongi nudges him to carry on. _Maybe he wasn't boring the Alpha after all._  “After months of trying, the two visited the village’ doctor and found the wife to be infertile. They were both heartbroken, the wife more than her husband, feeling as if she’d let them both down,  ‘ _curse her body_ ’  she thought. The two’d lost all hope in having the family they’d always dreamed about…until, one day, when the wife was searching the library for a book that answered her problems, she finally came across the answer. Pray to the god Inari it said, and so the wife did.

The wife prayed everyday, twice a day, once before sleeping and once after. She begged her husband to join, but by then he was bitter and turned his back to any suggestion involving even the mention of the word ‘child’. The wife prayed alone and a month after she began, on a full moon, she conceived.

Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby boy. His name was Yako and little did his parents know he was a nine-tailed fox – a kitsune.

The boy grew up just fine, causing little to no trouble for his parents. He was the perfect baby, sleeping through every night, and the perfect child. Everything turned south, however, when he reached his teen years. ”

Yoongi shakes his head, “Happens to the best of us.” He chuckles before letting Jimin proceed.

Jimin looks up at the elder, locking their eyes before continuing. “As I was saying, he hit his teenage years and all went to hell. Yako began to cause trouble to his, still, oblivious parents and each full moon he proceeded to slowly kill the live stock of the farmer next door.

The farmer was actually a very smart man and when he saw a wolf attack one of his sheep quickly put 2 and 2 together. He rushes to inform the parents before the fast approaching full moon but the two just laugh him off and dismiss his claim. They continue to do so, until , one night, they see it with their own eyes. Yako ‘takes’ his mother into a secret hole in the ground – which I later found out was my parents way of telling me he killed her- ” Jimin laughs, “but he left the father behind. Why? They never found out.

Now furious and guilt stricken, the father makes his way over to the farm next door and devizes a plan with the farmer. The following full moon, they corner the wolf and set it alight. It danced in the flames, as if they brought him no pain other than the compulsion to dance, - another way of telling me he died – and he danced until he could no longer stand. He collapsed onto the floor, compelled under a deep sleep.

The ex-father decides to burry the wolf the next day, somewhere hidden behind the thick trees of the forest. During the ‘funeral’ the bell on the tombstone began to ring, slicing through the silence of the woods. The man rushed to his spade and began digging messily at the ground, tears streaming down his face. _Maybe he wasn't going to be alone without his family. Maybe his son, which his wife had loved so dearly, was still alive_ , he thought and he dug harder and deeper than before.

Without even bothering to bring it from the ground, the husband flung the coffin open and out emerged his wife, dry tears on her face. She began to tell her husband about her terrible nightmare. Where her son was a fox who’d taken her away, to which he just sighed, hugging her tightly and crying tears of mixed joy and sadness.

The two lived together until they grew old, without the presence of children or gods. They’d learned to never mess with magic of Inari ever again and passed their wisdom to the younger generations of their village.”

“-And they all lived happily every after.” Yoongi finishes, a grin plastered to his face.

Jimin nods, “-And they all lived happily ever after.” He repeats.

“Well, I gotta’ say, that was one depressing-ass kid’s story.” The Alpha breaths out a chuckle and Jimin moves his head to rest on Yoongi’s chest, so that he can feel the rumbles that vibrate through him when he talks. “Was that original, did your parents come up with that on their own?”

Jimin shakes his head against the elder, “Tradition, they'd said. Apparently Mom’s parents told her this story as my great grandfather had told them, and so on.”

“You human’s have the funkiest traditions.” Yoongi whispers and Jimin’s eyes grow heavy. Yoongi notices the youth’s prolonged silence and mutters a sleepy, “Goodnight, Jimin.” Before he’s asleep and dreaming sweetly about the younger.

 

  
Somewhere, during the middle of the night, the front door creaks open and Namjoon and Seokjin enter. Both tired and both in no mood to walk all the way upstairs, take showers and climb into bed, so they make their way to the lounge.

The room is empty when they enter and the blues moonlight stream in through the windows. The moon is almost full tonight and it's rays luminaire the room perfectly. The two exchange incoherent words and stumble over to the couch. Namjoon lays down first, shuffling as far in as the sofa will let him, before patting the material in front of him for Seokjin to lay beside him.

The two face each other, heads both laying on the seat of leather, and Namjoon flings an arm over the Omega. It's a little cold in the room, but their combined body heat is enough to entice them both to sleep.

Seokjin’s eyes close first and Namjoon takes the time to study the elder’s features for probably the eight hundredth time since they’d met. The Alpha could never get over Seokjin’s slightly chubby cheeks and endearing glances. The elder was always so caring and, although he attempts to hide it, worries insanely for the well being of the pack.

Enough so, that he pushes aside the well being of himself. Namjoon’s not sure what’d happened between Seokjin and Seungcheol but he knows it couldn’t have been good. From what he’s seen from past times he and Seokjin had attended the council meetings, nobody had any respect for his mate.

They’d all harass him in front of Namjoon and probably without his presence as well. Wolves would call him 'tainted’ and they’d tell the Omega he had ‘ink blood’ which Namjoon’s not really sure of the meaning of but is sure enough to know it’s not good.

Seokjin tenses in his sleep and draws Namjoon’s attention. The elder’s eyebrows furrow and he sighs before snuggling further into Namjoon’s arms. _How could someone hurt someone with a face so innocent?_  He thinks, but soon after sleep takes him too and silence engulfs the room.

 

  
It's early the next day when Jimin wakes up, still in the secure embrace of his elder. His eyes flutter open, but he doesn't dare move, unwilling to shatter the moment, and, consequently, tear apart their combined warmth. Surprised that they had been able to maintain their positioning throughout the night, he snuggles in further to Yoongi, who stirs gently, groaning as he does so. Jimin holds his breath as the Alpha moves, he doesn't want the elder to wake up so early, he’d rather stay bundled in his mate’s arms.

Jimin looks up and examines Yoongi’s face, his cheeks are puffed out and his shut eyes produce small crinkles closer to the edge of his face, his perfect black lashes thread together and small clumps of sleep gather at the inner section of his shut lids. How someone can be so beautiful? Jimin doesn't know, but as he gazes curiously at the Alpha’s perfectly selected features he finds himself straining to his hand back from cupping Yoongi's face. Somewhere along the way, the urge to do so must’ve been stronger than his resistance to not, as a timid hand raises to cup the elder’s cheek.

The youth sighs upon making further contact with the Alpha, letting go of the breath he’d been holding. The heat of Yoongi’s cheek radiates into Jimin’s palm and their temperatures merge, yet again. A deep rumbling ripples through the elder’s chest and into Jimin's ear. “You know I’m awake, right?” Comes Yoongi’s groggy voice and the younger stiffens, hand flying from the elder’s face to smack over his mouth instead.

“Tha-That whole time?” Jimin stutters out and Yoongi laughs at the shock plastered to his face.

“Don’t worry,” he smiles, shifting to get a better look at the youth, “I – It was nice.” He says, but then jumps as if realising what he’d just implied, “–the hand on my face I mean, I'm not talking about the sleeping.” He assures, “Although that was good too!” The Alpha sighs, scratching his nape, and laughs sheepishly, “Haha, sorry. ‘Guess I’m kinda’ awkward.”

Jimin laughs unsurely, a long with the elder. Cute.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Yoongi says, turning over and swinging his feet out of the bed, “Let’s go get some breakfast. I’m sure you’re hungry and Jin-hyung is always the first awake, making it.”

Jimin follows the elder, slipping from the covers (he immediately misses the warmth but carries on) and pulling his white t-shirt down to his knees, he’d made the mistake of wearing only a top to bed, the previous night, and is rapidly beginning to regret it. Yoongi seems to take notice and tells the younger that he can change before patiently waiting outside his door. When Jimin’s done, the pair make their way downstairs and into the kitchen, both freezing upon catching the sight in the room; Namjoon and Seokjin had apparently thought it a good idea to play tonsil hockey in the centre of the kitchen despite the fact it was one of the only rooms, in the entire house, that everybody used at least twice a day and most inhabitance had gone their whole time on the estate without skipping the meal.

Seokjin is the first to tear his lips away from his mate and he steps back, putting distance between himself and the two, as his cheeks flush a dark shade of red. Yoongi smirks, “Wow hyung, don't you think it's a little early to be shoving your tongues down each other’s throats?”

Jimin practically sees Seokjin's cheeks combust. As they burn in embarrassment, the elder turns to hide face in Namjoon’s shoulder. “You weren't meant to see that.” They can hear the Omega’s muffled voice say before Jimin and Yoongi turn to sit at the stools in the kitchen.

Not soon after, Namjoon joins them on the seats and they all watch as Seokjin cooks, during which, the other members of the house hold slowly pool in. After the stoves were turned off and the food was plated, the Omega takes a seat opposite his mate and digs in, promoting the rest of the table to do the same.

Naturally, they all break off into separate conversations: Yoongi with Jimin, Taehyung with Namjoon and Hoseok, and Seokjin with Jungkook. “Hey Yoongi-hyung,” Jimin starts, “Yesterday, Hoseok-hyung told me that Seokjin-hyung and Jungkook were Omegas.” Jimin pauses, looking unsurely at the Alpha, but he nods in confirmation so the younger continues, “Does that mean you’re not an Omega?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“Then what are you, hyung?” He inquires, “You, Hoseok-hyung and Namjoon-hyung – I mean.”

“Namjoon and I are Alphas, and Hobi is a Beta.” Jimin plops a piece of bacon in his mouth as the elder explains, “This means that Namjoon and I are the natural protectors of the pack because our wolf’s bodies are designed to fight more than any other type of wolf. Some people think that makes us natural leaders as well, but it's not impossible, or even rare, to find a pack that is governed by an Omega, or Beta.

Betas are the trainers of the pack – mostly, these roles aren't fixed – they do the necessary things to keep the pack alive. So, training the young or governing how much food each member of a pack can eat, during the winter. Betas are generally smart, but that doesn't prevent other types of wolves having brains, either. Take Namjoon for an example, he’s probably the smartest Alpha I’ve met and outranks most Betas – in terms of intelligence- that I've met, too.”

Jimin finishes chewing on the egg he’d just put into his mouth, “Your ‘wolf’s bodies’?” He inquires.

“You really are quite clueless,” Yoongi laughs, but continues, “Didn't somebody tell you that we have two bodies?” Jimin shakes his head, “Our original bodies aren't human, we’re born as wolves and have the survival instinct of one. We can maintain our human bodies for as long as we like – it's what we’re taught as pups – but they are especially hard to keep during a full moon. That doesn't mean to say we can't use our human form during one, it's just the reason why most choose not to. Trying to maintain it can insure a wolf so, in most packs, it is against their law to do so.”

“Okay,” Jimin nods, “So when is the next one?”

Yoongi opens his mouth to answer, but Seokjin butts in, “The next full moon is tonight,” he announces, “I’m assuming you all know what that means; we’ll meet behind the house, in wolf form, as soon as the sun sets. Change the minute it gets hard to keep your human body and wait there. We'll find Jackson's pack after.” He announces, scanning the room, “Jimin, if you want you can join us, in your human form obviously. Oh!” He adds, ”And _Please_ try not to change _inside_ the house.” Seokjin death glares Taehyung, “But you’re all dismissed, I’ll clean up the table.”

They all move to stand up and Seokjin adds, “Joonie, Yoongi, and Hobi stay here. I need you to do something. ” The four remain in the kitchen and Jimin is whisked away by Taehyung and Jungkook, who then take him to the lounge, knowing of his reluctance to be away from his mate.

Namjoon closes the door to the kitchen, “So, what's up?” Hoseok asks eyeing the Alpha suspiciously.

Seokjin lowers his voice to talk, “I need you three to keep watch Jimin tonight.” He says, “We’ll be running on neutral ground and other packs might see him as a threat. You’ll need to protect him from anything that might cause him harm, but you’ll also need to keep an eye on how he acts or looks. If it's particularly wolf-like _do not_ let him leave your side.

For now it's only a theory, but he could be turning, it's unlikely but he came to us with a wounded torso because he’d been scratched by a wolf. His wound healed _way too_  fast for any human. It could’ve been his bond with Yoongi, or it could be… ” Seokjin sighs, “Just make sure at least one of you has him in your sights at all times.”

_Like hell Yoongi’d let him go in the first place._

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon. :3 MUWAHAHA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote a new chapter in record time and is making a surprise post right now? Yep - this idiot. 
> 
> Soooo, I kinda decided (to make up for my super super late chapter last week - plz forgive meh) that I'd post this chapter quickly.  
> O.o I have news as well!
> 
> I made a Tumblr account!! (Finally) which I'll link here:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moccijiminie
> 
> And y'all can talk to me on this. And we can have banter etc. (It appears that the link does not, in fact, link. Thank god for copy and pasteu. )
> 
> I know there was something I was supposed to say but I totally forgot so I'll add it later if I remember. 
> 
> Anyyywayyyssss, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! My next update will be back on track. (2 weeks on the Sunday hopefully) I'm gonna be doing some hardcore exams soon so I may need to focus on them, but I will try! 
> 
> Also, thanks for all of your support in the comments. I LOOOOVVEEEE reading your comments so much so don't hesitate to leave them. :D
> 
> Without further ado, this is the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoyyyyy!

Crimson stretches across the dusty sky, merging with the faint pinks and oranges that had previously layered it. Jimin sighs, inhaling the humid air, as he eyes the soft clouds from below. He lays in the grass surrounding the house, staring up into the vast nothingness of the scarlet sky above him. Beside his limp body, Taehyung and Jungkook roll playfully in the long weeds, biting at each other’s fur coats with a blunt force that causes the other no harm; the two had changed earlier than necessary, but both enjoyed their wolf bodies with a deeper form of loving than most.

In slow motion, the Sun catapults out of the sky and as it falls, dusk is pronounced. Jimin pays no mind to the friendly growls sounding his silence. He isn’t listening to them anyway, his thoughts contain more volume than the wolves’ almost soundless noises. They ring in his ears, prompting Jimin to sit up. His head lolls back as he does so, and he stares up at the luminous sphere that now replaces the Sun.

“You okay over there?” Yoongi's voice tears Jimin from his thoughts and he eyes the elder through glassy eyes. He blinks at the Alpha before slowly – unsurely – nodding his head.

“I’m fine, hyung.” He whispers as Yoongi slowly makes his approach, placing down the red cloth in his hand and seating himself next to the youth.

“As soon as Hobi comes out, we’re setting off.” Yoongi says, thumbing the soft fabric between his thumb and forefinger, “Are you sure you want to come?”

Jimin shifts his body to see the elder. One half of his face is illuminated by the moon, and Yoongi squints to see both as the youth nods his head firmly, to answer his question, and he smirks, “I’m sure, hyung.” Jimin breaths out a soft giggle as his eyes disappear behind a smile, “What’s the worst that can happen, right?”

Yoongi flinches and brings a swift finger to the younger’s lips effectively shushing him, “Don’t,” he says, grimacing before he explains, “Remember what happened the last time someone said that?” They both cringe at the memory and a dreading shiver ripples down their spines.

Jimin groans and turns his head away from the alpha, gazing curiously into the forest ahead. In a few minutes, they’ll all rush into the thick barrier of trees and when they emerge from the other side, they’ll be with another pack. _Jackson’s pack_.

Instead of stating his worries, Jimin releases a chuckle. “How could I ever forget? I don’t think I've ever seen so much flour, all in one place. ” Unspoken words hang oppressively in the air, but the pair both pay no mind to them; they could be answered another day when Yoongi wasn’t scheduled to turn, any moment now. The two sit in a comfortable silence until Hoseok finally graces them with his presence and Jimin shifts his gaze to the forest again, with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

_He’s not a prude, he just…doesn't… know... them well enough! Yep, that's what he's going with._

The sound of cracking bones and tearing clothes is momentary, and when he looks back, the four previous ‘humans’ were all in wolf form, red cloth clenched in their jaws. Earlier, Seokjin had explained that since Jimin is human and can't smell the identity of a wolf, they’d all have to wear coloured bandanas to indicate which team was which. Taehyung’d chosen red, so that's what they were.

Jimin scans the wolves and his breath catches when he lands on one. It’s black coat is thick and contrasts with the glowing lapis-like irises that swim circles around it’s pupil.

It? _He._ Jimin corrects, still staring uncomfortably at the Alpha.

The tips of his pearly teeth jut out of his predator’s mouth and his ears twitch at the crunching of twigs and leaves under the other wolves’ paws. Jimin rips his eyes from who he can only assume is Yoongi, and crouches gently taking the scarlet cloth from Jungkook’s jaws and tying it tightly around him.

After tying each cloth onto the hind left leg of every pack member, they all race into the jungle-like woods. Yoongi stays behind with his mate and nuzzles his head against the youth. “Sucks that I can't understand you in this form.” Jimin thinks aloud, though he already has a basic idea of what the elder is getting at.

He climbs onto the back of the raven Alpha’s large body and Yoongi barks, setting off into the barrier of trees ahead. Jimin leans down, fighting the tug of air resistance that pulls him behind, and pressing his chest tightly against the elder’s back as he fists Yoongi’s thick coat in his small hands. There may no longer be a dusk sky, but Jimin sees an array of mixed colours as the Alpha runs. The trees are a blurring haze before his eyes, making him realise just how fast they’re going.

Yoongi gallops over logs and dodges large shrubs on his way to their destination and the youth has never felt more alive. He eases the pressure between his chest and the Alpha’s back, sitting himself up slowly. He knows it's a bad idea and the thought is reinforced when Yoongi releases a protective growl. He’s chiding the younger, but Jimin just _doesn't care_. When he’s sat straight, wind combs through his hair and he grins.

Testing his limits, Jimin leans back and releases his arms into the whirling vortex around them. A growl rumbles in the Alpha’s throat, again. And, again, Jimin ignores him, he just focuses on the rushing sensation of adrenaline being pumped through his arteries. They pulse and twitch and Jimin’s sure his heart is working double-time to keep up with his buzzing mind. It swirls so much that he doesn't realise his legs are loosening themselves around Yoongi. He looses his balance and tips to the left, to the right, then to the left again.

Then Yoongi jumps.

Jimin slams his back into the elder, arms flinging over his head and gripping securely into Yoongi's fur coat. He chokes on a breath but swallows it, because the feeling’s not gone yet and the sensation still reins strong in the youth’s veins.

He releases a cackle into the sky, whooping afterwards as the adrenaline slowly exits his system.

They catch up with the rest of their pack at the meeting point, but not without receiving a few odd looks that the two blatantly ignore. Jackson and his pack arrive a few minutes after they do.

Whether it was instinct, or just a mere coincidence, the two packs form a large semi-circle facing their leaders, who change back, and immediately Jimin is tearing his eyes away and burying his face into Yoongi’s back.

“Let’s get this over with before it hurts,” he can hear Jackson say, authority dripping from his tone of voice, but Jimin refuses to look up. “You should all know the basic rules of Capture The Flag so I’ll be brief.” He starts, “If you are bitten by an opponent on the opposing team you are out. Those who are out need to head to the rendezvous point, no exceptions.”

There’s shuffling and then Jimin hears Namjoon, who bares a similar tone to the other leader, “Attacking wolves that are already out is not permitted, and you are not to leave the predetermined grounds – this time it’s the forest.” A twig cracks and Jimin deduces that the elder must be pacing. _How army like._  “If a player running with a flag is bitten, they will have one second to pass it to an ally before it is given to the other team as a default. ” The shuffling of leaves stop and then there's the slap of fist on palm.

“The first team to retrieve the flag wins.”

“Begin!”

 

Jimin’s not sure how it happened, but somehow he’d ended up here. When they’d all dispersed, Jackson’s pack heading east, Namjoon’s heading west, he’d ended up being taken _all_  the way to the back of the gaming ground with Yoongi and Hoseok.

Still on the Alpha’s back, they walk aimlessly the woods. Distant howls can be heard further ahead, but they were too far away to be a threat to the three.

“How come we’re all the way back here?” Jimin whines, “ ’Wanna’ be where all the action is.” He says, punching an enthusiastic fist through the air. “You know, I thought you’d be a lot more eager than this.” The youth huffs, crossing his arms childishly and whipping his head to the side to eye-beg Hoseok, who, _very unhelpfully,_  averts his gaze the moment Jimin’s sights land on him.

Yoongi continues to walk them in circles and Jimin starts to get bored. _What’s the point of just waiting around? Why can't they do something? Anything?_

“Isn’t this supposed to be fun? Exhilarating?” He inquires, “No one’s gonna’ find us back here.” Jimin says, giving up and laying down on the elder. Soothingly, he runs his fingers through Yoongi’s mane and hums a soft melody. Eventually, the humming turns to soft singing and Jimin recites sweet lyrics into the air. He thinks he hears a bush rustling no-too-far-away but shoots down the notion as hastily as it arrives; the wolves should’ve heard it, if it was real, as they’ve got Jimin’s hearing tenfold.

Yoongi continues to walk but his pace is noticeably slower and out of the corner of his eye, Jimin can see Hoseok edging outwards, ahead of them, as his lips draw back into a soundless snarl. Other than the quiet noises of Yoongi’s and Hoseok’s paws, the forest, from Jimin’s ears, is hushed. When they stop, suddenly, silence swallows them whole in a record time and dread swells uncomfortably in Jimin’s throat. His hands go clammy but he resists wiping them, as if ruining the quiet would betray his comrades.

So he waits. He’s not sure what he's waiting for, but the moment it comes, he knows, and a wolf is lunging out from the bush closest to Hoseok. The Beta bares his teeth and dodges the attack. He wastes no time diving for the blue cloth on the attacker’s hind leg. He clamps the bandana between his teeth and yanks aggressively. The fabric quickly unknots itself from the smaller chocolate wolf and he immediately halts his pursuit. The wolf barks in a friendly manor before galloping off, north.

“Well,” Jimin says, resuming his stroking, “I stand, corrected.”

  
The game continues and they continue to do absolutely _nothing_. Yoongi passes them the same tree for a third time, in ten minutes, and Jimin finds himself climbing off the elder and climbing into the tree. Yoongi growls in protest but Jimin doesn't stop, answering with a cocky, “What? I’m just finding a vantage point, I wanna’ see what's going on. ”

He grips onto a low branch and heaves himself up, “Besides,” Jimin says, hopping to his feet, “it’s not like-” he ascends higher, “-wolves can climb trees-” he pulls himself onto a branch, over him, “-or anything.” Jimin hooks an arm around the trunk of the tree and leans outwards, looking far into the forest. He can see what he thinks is Seokjin’s snowy coat butt with Jackson. The brown wolf pulls at the bandana taking Seokjin out and he makes his way over to the rendezvous point: behind their house, where a wolf – the one that’d gone after them earlier – lay with another.

Jimin leans further out and squints to get a better look, hoping to decipher more, but the chance is lost when his fingers slide off the trees dry bark and the youth looses balance, toppling out of the oak and landing in a pile of dead, autumn leaves. A surprised yelp leaves Yoongi mouth as the younger falls and he’s by his mates side in seconds, poking at Jimin’s body with his nose.

“Owww,” comes Jimin's whiny voice and Yoongi chides him again as a soft growl rumbles in his threat. “Yeah, yeah, I deserved that.” He groans pulling leaves out of his pink locks and fluffing his hair. Hoseok gallops over to the pair and nudges Jimin to stand. With his back turned to the outside, Hoseok inspects the younger before deeming it safe for him to walk. From the corner of his eye, Jimin can see a ball of silver charge at them but doesn't have the time to warn Hoseok as he’s yanked backwards by Yoongi. He eyes the scene as Hoseok fights off the grey wolf but eventually turns around, stumbling to gain his balance. As fast as he can, Jimin jumps onto the Alpha’s back and Yoongi rides further into the forest.

  
Jimin immediately glances backwards, searching for their cinnamon-coloured ally but to no avail. There’s a howl in the distance and Yoongi stiffens slightly – Jimin wouldn’t have even noticed if he had not been so close to the elder. He makes an educated guess, that's not Hoseok. Their pace quickens substantially and Jimin can see the blur of silver chase them, although it doesn't matter, Yoongi’s too quick for their attacker and they make their escape into an unknown part of the woods.

Jimin makes a mental note to apologise to Hoseok later but lets the memory drop from his mind, for now. He climbs off of Yoongi for the umpteenth time in the past hour but soon realises his mistake.

The two stand in a small circle, void of trees, but they're not alone. An aggressive growl turns Jimin around and his eyes land on a large ashy beast-like creature. The thing bears it's k-9’s at the pair and produces a second growl. The sound ripples in Jimin’s ears as Yoongi pushes him back protectively replaying the vehement sound back to the opposing Alpha. It's eyes flick to Jimin, and the youth swears he saw it smirk.

The wolf’s body is like Yoongi’s, but it's also bigger, fiercer and more intimidating than the elder, too. It leans back on its hind legs and it's tail waves high in confidence as it readies itself to charge. It snarls, with its head low. His eyes go to Jimin again, but this time they remain there and the Alpha pounces at him. He's shoved out of the way before he can process anything, and Yoongi turns his head to bark his way before lunging at the predators neck. Jimin crashes to the ground but quickly scrambles to his feet. He’s not exactly sure what the elder was trying to tell him, but he has a pretty vivid picture. Nevertheless, he refuses to leave Yoongi especially when the Alpha could be seriously injured in a fight he stupidly initiated.

He decides that he’s going to stay.

One problem.

Jimin can’t fight.

Instead he opts to stand at the side like a silent cheerleader. Only, he’s not cheering a game, he’s cheering what looks like a fight to the death. And he’s not wearing a uniform or shaking Pom-Poms – unless his fistful of mud counts. And he’s not smiling a big, cheesy grin, he’s frowning as a pang of guilt stabs his chest.

Yoongi lunges at the larger Alpha again, aiming for his jugular, and the this time the werewolf yelps and topples over. Yoongi strides over to the Alpha and Jimin looks away, slamming his eyes shut. A strangled cry releases itself into the night and then silence, before Yoongi nudges Jimin away from the sight.

Jimin’s not exactly sure what to say. His mind is buzzing with questions like:  _did he just kill that Alpha? Was that even an alpha? Has he killed another wolf before?_  But Jimin scrubs them from his mind. “Sorry,” he says instead, “I’ll quit messing about. ” he kicks at the leaves on the ground, “-And, I’ll follow your lead from now on. If someone comes for us, I’ll back off, like I’m assuming you want me to.”

Yoongi nods in confirmation and Jimin keeps his head down. They only walk a few minutes in comfortable silence before they're being targeted again and a medium-sized barrels over an arduous drop in the ground.

Jimin stays true to his word as he shuffles backwards, foolishly without checking his surroundings beforehand.

His shoe is the first to slip but, in mere seconds, his whole body is toppled over and he is tumbling down the steep slope. Jimin travels quite the distance by rolling, alone, and eventually comes to a painful stop – he hits his head on a randomly placed log – after his rough descend. “Ouch,” he moans, sitting up and ruffling small clumps of combined dirt and leaves from his locks, “God, where am I?” Jimin looks around but can't find anything he recognises. _Karma for not leaving the house._

He pulls himself to his feet and dusts his trousers off, “Yoongi’s one thousand percent gonna’ kill me.” he sighs, setting off further outwards, in hopes that someone friendly finds him or vice versa.

As he walks, the cold night air blows through his locks, and Jimin’s eyes hood lightly at the soothing sensation. The moon is higher in the sky than when they'd started the game, and it illuminates the forest floor fully. He examines the silhouette shadows of random leafless trees as he blindly wanders forward.

In the distance, Jimin catches the glistening of water and rushes to it, crouching at the muddy edge of the pond. He dips his hand in, running it lightly across the mirky liquid, and he marvels at the small ripples that follow. Jimin glances at the the foreign boy staring back at him. His eyes are large as he blinks curiously back at himself. He digs both hands into the water, and his double shimmers and sinks away, as he cups them in the water. Liquid escapes through his fingers as he brings his palms to his face. He pushes his hands from the centre outwards, dampening his fringe and mumbling quietly to himself.

“What am I doing?” He breathes, twitching his nose when his doppelgänger reappears in the water. “Who are you, now? Park Jimin.” He stands up and traces over the outline of the body of water, humming quietly to himself.

A collection howls can be heard off in the distance and it draws Jimin’s attention. _That’s gotta’ be them._

He sets off in the direction of the sound, treading as-the-crow-flies to his pack’s destination. He’d never say it aloud, but he guesses they're his family, now. A warm feeling washes over him when he admits it.

_They’re his family._

The thought replays itself in his mind.  
  
_They’re his family._

His heart throbs.  
  
_They’re his-_

“Gah!” A piercing ring attacks his ears and Jimin cups his ears, eyes squinting and face contorting in pain. The high-pitched sound beams furiously in his ears as he crashes to the ground, panting heavy and uneven. _What’s happening to him?_

He releases a scream into the night, catching a glimpse of the moon before he slams his eyes shut. He writhes in pain, twisting and squirming into the muddy floor. He rolls to his side, curling into a ball.

“ _Yoongi!_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, dudes.
> 
> I kinda wanna know how you guys feel about angst...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a little bit of plot in ( along with some Yoonmin fluff!!) whoop!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last exams (for a while) were on Friday so I'm finally freeeeee!!! I get to see how I did next week or the week following that. I'm v. excite!
> 
> This is shorter than the last chapter so I appologise for that but it was test week so empathise w/ me pleeeseeeee, (I'll make it up in the next chapter probably)
> 
> I'm happy this week because I made writer friends on Kik (Paola that's youuuuuuuuu) and they've kinda kept me in a good mood to write all week so this chapter kinda because of them. Love you guysss!
> 
> Also, thank you my awesome darling reader for kudos-ing (is that a verb? No? Welp using it anyway :D ) and bookmarking my story! You the real MVP - and I have no clue what that means. I'm just a nerd in need of some love. - anyyyywayyyyyssss.
> 
> Without further ado:  
> The next chapter!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyyyy!!!
> 
> (I also appologise for any typos in here. I wanna get a beta reader - or a critique partner - but have no clue how. I'm working on it. :D)

“Jimin!” The elder emerges from the trees and rushes over to the writhing Omega.

“Yoongi-hyung,” Jimin pants linking his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “It hurts.” He gasps, feeling tears swell in the ducts of his eyes. “Hyung, make it stop.” Jimin snuggles his head into the elder’s neck as he’s lifted.

“Shhh, shh.” He hushes over the younger’s cries, “Shhh, I know it hurts, Baby.” He hoists him in his arms, holding the youth bridal-style. “Shh, I’ll get you back home.”

  
“Yoongi-hyung,” Jimin mewls into the elder’s shoulder. He breathes the Alpha’s comforting scent, sighing when relief washes over him. The elder’s presence comforts his pain, even if it's just slightly, and not sufficient enough to take even the edge off the agonising streaks. “It hurts.” He repeats, this time leaning up, into the elder’s ear. His lips brush over Yoongi’s cheek as the first tears escape his eyes. “It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.” Jimin tightens his grip on the Alpha’s neck, diving his face into Yoongi’s hair. “Make it stop.” He pants, “Hyung, make it stop.”

“Baby, shhh, just focus on the sound of my voice.” Yoongi manoeuvres through the forest, chanting the words like a mantra, as the youth analyses the bassy tones in them. “We’re almost there.” Yoongi whispers, as the house breaches his line of sight. The porch is filled with people, from both Jackson’s pack and his own, all in human forms. Collectively, their heads turn to face pair, upon leaving the disguise in the trees, most with expressions of worry and concern when noticing the teary Omega.

Jimin is carried into the house by Yoongi, the crowd parting to allow their entrance, and placed out the couch. Seokjin is almost immediately there, by his side, with a bowl of water and flannels. “Move aside, Yoongi. ” He places them in the cold liquid before ringing them out, one at a time.

The damp cloth is placed on his forehead as the youth moves his hands to itch at his torso, where it hurts. “Jimin, you mustn’t itch it.” The eldest chides, smacking away his clawed hands.

“It hurts.” He mumbles out, more tears spilling from his eyes as he rubs his body against the sofa in an attempt to create friction.

“Yoongi, we need to take his shirt off: his chest is enflamed and we need to cool it down.” Seokjin says dropping a flannel into the bowl. He moves to pull at the fabric of Jimin’s top but backs away at Yoongi’s growl. The Alpha resumes Seokjin’s position on the shirt and tugs it gently over the youth’s head. Jimin flushes red at the sudden exposure, embarrassment combining with the sharp needles surrounding his body. The Alpha tries to refrain from staring at Jimin’s chiselled abs, instead, directing his attention to task at hand. “Let me help with that.” He mumbles, more to himself than anyone else, making his way over to the bowl of soaking cloth.

“Hyung, help me.” Jimin whimpers as the pain increases tenfold.   
“Baby, we’re trying. You’re not cooling down.” The elder comforts, but Jimin’s pained expression tells him it's not working.   
“Hyung, it hurts.” The younger repeats as a sigh escapes the Alpha's mouth.   
“Tell me where, Baby.” Yoongi coos as Jimin raises a hand to scratch at his abdomen. Yoongi laces his hand with the younger’s, lifting them up to plant his lips on the pained spot in question. “Keep going, show me where else.”

Jimin weakly lifts their combined hands higher, to his chest, and the elder proceeds to press his lips to the enflamed area, lapping his tongue over the hot skin when necessary, and asking again. The two repeat the comforting sequence until the younger passes out. Yoongi chalks it up to exhaustion.

He raises his eyes to meet Seokjin, who’s leaned against the door frame, casually watching the scene play out with a complacent smirk on his face.   
“Baby?” He muses, raising a brow.   
“Shut up Hyung.” The Alpha moves to punches his shoulder affectionately.

 

Jimin cracks an eye open and dusty streams of light swarm his sockets. He shifts, the feeling of cold leather cushioning his weight acting as a grounding force to the barely awake boy.

“-Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself,” he hears a voice, Yoongi’s voice, say, “I could smell that he wasn’t from out pack, and he was going to attack Jimin so I just-”   
“Yoongi, it's okay.” Comes Seokjin’s, a small whisper, “I understand and I’m sure the rest do too. Especially with Jimin being as vulnerable as he is.” There’s a sigh, “Killing that wolf wasn’t as extreme as you think it is. We all would’ve done the same in your position. ”

The clicking of boots on wood sounds as the eldest moves forward, to pat Yoongi’s back. “He’s turning. Isn't he, Yoongi?” Seokjin whispers – Jimin only just catches it.

There’s silence for a minute and then a timid, “Yes.” And Jimin knows what they’re talking about, “I think-”

 _Last night._  

The pain had been incomprehensible, until now. He can’t stop the ‘maybe’s and ‘what if’s from entering his head, because _maybe_ he was, and _what if_  that was why he was in such pain? Jimin groans at the thought.

“Jimin?” Yoongi asks and he can hear Seokjin walking away, “You’re awake.” A sigh of relief and then the elder is kneeling by his side, worried eyes peering curiously into his own, “How’re you feeling?”   
Jimin clears his throat as he sits up, a gentle sting fleeing down his limbs, “A little achey but, other than that, fine.”   
“Good.” He hears, before the Alpha is grabbing his arms and wrapping them around his own neck. “Because I wanna’ show you something. ” The elder grunts as he lifts Jimin princess style.   
He’s carried to the front door, Yoongi calls a fruity “We’re going out!” Before the door is closing behind the two and they're on the porch. Surprisingly, Jimin doesn't protest when he’s picked up, he sits limply in the elder’s arms as he’s carried into the forest.

Eventually, after what feels like hours of walking Jimin lolls his head back onto Yoongi’s shoulder, “Where are we going?” He asks, a playful smile on his lips but boredom playing on his tone. The elder’s eyes flicker momentarily to his own and his breath catches.   
“You’ll see.” Is all he gets and the Alpha resumes his progression through the forest.

First of all, Jimin hears the gushing of falling water, and then the crashing of said liquid against rocks. He turns his head to face forward, breaking his analytical gaze on Yoongi's face, to ogle river he’d been brought to. The grey sky reflects into the foamy water, and the windy weather serves only to provoke its speed. To Jimin it almost looked rapid-like.

He’s carried further up the river, against the current, bordering its edge. The sounds thickness they climb higher and they stop when Yoongi reaches what he’s searching for. The waterfall. The drop isn’t unbelievably steep, but it's still steep enough to steal the youth’s breath. Trees that would be a vibrant green in any other season and setting fringe it further up, beyond their combing eye sight.

“Woah.” He begins, looking to the elder, then to the water, and back again. “It's-It’s beautiful.” Yoongi sits him down onto a nearby log before seating next to him.

“It’s one of the reasons Jin-hyung chose this territory.” He says, leaning forward and resting his elbows atop his thighs. “Amazing right?” He goes on, “It’s a sight all year ‘round, but it’s especially in the summer.” He turns his head to Jimin, who has his doe-eyes trained on the picture ahead, staring with awe. He lets out a soft chuckle, “We all know about this place. ‘Thought you should too. Considering, soon you’ll be part of us,” He adds, “As my mate.”

Jimin’s heart flutters at the addition as a pink hue dusts his cheeks. He’s sure he looked cute, until he opened his mouth. “T-Thanks.” He stutters lit awkwardly, “-For the consideration, I mean.” Despite himself, he goes on. “You know, with us about to be mates and all. And me joining your pack. And us being a couple doing couple-y things, like talking...and cuddling…and kissing...” His face darkens, “And wow, did it suddenly get really hot in here?   
…  
Out here,” he corrects.

Timidly, he raises his eyes to match Yoongi’s, who’s looking at him with a mix amusement and well hidden – but not well enough – insecurity.

“Only if that’s what you want.” The Alpha assures, a small smirk on his lips because they both know that's what Jimin wants, and he nods his head to confirm it. An awkward silence falls between the two after, the two can both feel the pressure between them grow exponentially but opt to sit around, doing nothing to help it.

So, to lighten to tension before he embarrasses himself further, Jimin decides to sprint straight into the, quite deep, water ahead, like an idiot, he’s sure. But like a not-super-embarrassed-because-he-made-a-fool-out-of-himself idiot, and _that's good enough for him_ , he decides.   
Naturally, like the big ol’ lazy Alpha that Yoongi is, he’s reluctant to follow in, but after several playful taunts and jives made by Jimin – _you know I thought you were supposed to be my Alpha, isn't it natural for you to want to chase me?_ and _I can't believe my own soulmate doesn't love me enough to chase after me!_  – the elder hauls himself in and races after the boy. “Park Jimin!”

Jimin squeaks, surprised, but quickly gaining his composure sprints away, gaze thrown over his shoulder. “Come get me!” He shouts behind him as runs, water flicking from his soaked trainers up into the air like tiny gerridae. He runs tauntingly slow for the elder, hovering at a pace tame enough for Yoongi to gain on him but galloping further and faster when the Alpha reaches a position unsettlingly close to the youth.

They continue this cycle of Jimin slowing down, Yoongi honing in, Jimin racing away until the elder finally snaps, eyes flashing sapphire, as he charges at the younger, his face taut with a determined grin, pinning him onto a nearby rock, behind the waterfall. Yoongi slams his arms, at either side of Jimin’s head, onto the rock, leaning to his right, he holds up a finger and pants. _One minute_. Jimin comprehends.   
“Such a minx, Park Jimin.” He puffs, straightening himself and gazing deeply into the younger who, had he not been pinned down by Yoongi, would have sank under his considerations. He opts to eye at the falling water Yoongi’s back has sight to, but is drawn in by a melliferous voice.

Their proximity doesn't hit him quickly, like it normally would, instead he’s eased into the sensation with tingling finger tips, a light head, and the low buzz of butterflies in his gut. He presses back into the rock. Jimin’s eyes widen and heart rate hastens, the steady pump of adrenaline drawing panted breaths from his mouth, as he inhales the warm, humid air between them – the same humid air that had just recently been inside Yoongi himself.

“Yoongi wha-” He begins but is cut off by elder, who presses a single finger to Jimin’s lips, a mischievous smirk on his own, and Jimin wonders if they’ve always been so red and pillowy. _Have they?_ He tries to recall but to no avail, instead he continues to gaze hungrily at Yoongi’s lips. “Shhh.”

Jimin nods, mesmerised.

Tranced enough, to miss when the elder leans in closer, until they’re sharing every exhale, and his mind wipes blank at the eventual realisation. Face flushing red, Jimin’s eyes flicker up to meet Yoongi’s deep onyx ones and his breath catches. _Has Yoongi always been this…kissable?_

The elder’s eyes are black and cloudy with arousal as he closes the distance between them, catching Jimin’s lips in a soft kiss. At first, the younger pushes back timidly, surprising himself, with a light pressure that he’s sure leaked a sort of inexperience Yoongi was bound to find unattractive.

Nevertheless, Jimin melts into the feeling, moving his hand to lace his fingers in the elder’s soaking locks when Yoongi’s own snakes around his waste, winding together behind his back. Jimin’s mind screams that Yoongi’s dangerously close to his ass but he throws the thought away and moves leans his body into the elder’s.

Suddenly, as if he’d been burned, Yoongi yanks away, stumbling backwards, and immediately avoiding Jimin’s eye. “I’m sorry, that was a mistake.” He utters out, gaze locked on the rocky ground, his voice is vehement – as if he’s attempting to convince himself, as well as Jimin – who isn't quite sure how to react over the fact that Yoongi’d just kissed him and he enjoyed it, or that Yoongi’d instantaneously regretted it; he cast his glance, also, at the floor unwilling to appear too disappointed that it’d ended so abruptly or too unresponsive to create the false idea that he hadn’t enjoyed it.

A swelling matures in Jimin’s chest when he looks up at the elder, seeing only his swollen lips and guilty expression, the overwhelming impulse to kiss the Alpha throbbing evilly in his chest. _No. I can't let this moment end the way it's going._  Alarms sound in his head and they scream at him to _move_ to do _something!_  
Overcome with the sudden courage that seems to have manifested from nowhere, Jimin strides over to Yoongi, wraps his arms around the elder’s neck, and pulls him down, crashing their lips together, in a hungrier and more heated kiss than before. When he finally pulls away, they’re both panting messes, but Jimin regains his composure quicker than Yoongi and snatches his opportunity to fight for what he wants. “Au Contraire.” He laughs as Yoongi breaks out into a grin.

“As I said, minx.” The two pulled apart and Yoongi laces their fingers. “Let’s get back home. Jin-hyung will murder me in cold blood if we miss dinner. ” He says, tugging the younger along, out from behind the waterfall and into the forest.

They’d been walking for a while when Jimin finally decides on opening his mouth, “I heard you talking with Seokjin-hyung, this morning, hyung.” He begins, feeling Yoongi tense beside him, his grip on Jimin tightening for a fraction of a second, before the younger, obliviously, proceeds. “You think I'm turning into one of you?”

There’s a sigh beside him and Jimin knows it's a hard question to answer, but that's exactly what he craves: an answer. “…Yes,” Yoongi mutters quietly, almost slipping under the radar, “It was only a possibility for some time, but, after last night, it's plausible, likely, even. ”

Jimin swallows thickly, slowly digesting the new information. “So, what happens if I am?”

“You’d have to join the pack, officially, we’d need to mate first, and then we’d have to take you to one of the alliance meetings – that’d keep you safe from other packs in the alliance, as well as ones in the west.”

“There are packs in the west?” Jimin inquires, curiosity bubbling.

“Yeah, but we try to avoid them. They're dangerous.” Yoongi explains, “Only when they’re threatening something we value: packs, territory, _mates_ ,” He glances at Jimin for the last one and he recalls the aggressive wolf from the previous night, the one Yoongi had… for him... “Are we permitted to take any action. Even then, we’re instructed not to do anything drastic.”

Jimin nods in half-understanding and opts to change the conversation, “I saw those pieces of paper on the floor in your bedroom. Poetry? – I think, though I never took you as the type.” Jimin giggles, gazing at the elder and swinging their combing hands.

“Lyrics,” he corrects, cheeks dusting an almost undetectable shade of pink, “I rap in my free time, it's a good hobby.” Yoongi explains, “When did you say you saw them, again?”

“I didn't.” Jimin smiles complacently, “But it was when I had my nightmare.” His stomach sinks at the memory but he maintains the smile, fake as it is now.

“How often are they?” Yoongi asks.

“Every night so far.” Jimin breathes, raising his free hand to comb through his hair, “It’s there without fail.” He adds, recalling the events of that night.

_His parents are dead._

He turns to look at Yoongi, rearing his head from the gruesome imagery. “May I ask what they're about, that's got you a traumatised?” The Alpha questions, eyeing Jimin with a newfound curiosity, but the younger shakes his head.

“That night…” he mumbles eventually, casting his gaze to the elder as the beginnings of tears swell in the back of his eyes. They stop walking and Jimin tugs on the hem of Yoongi’s sleeve. “Are they really gone?” He breathes out, looking up at Yoongi with sparkling doe-eyes as the chocolates in his eyes swim leisurely. “The night you fou-“

The end of his sentence becomes muffled as he’s brought to Yoongi’s chest, tears pooling in his eyes and streaming onto the elder’s shirt. “I’m sorry, hyung.” He whispers, snuggling into the Alpha’s firm chest.

“Shh Jimin, I understand. There’s no need to apologise.” He brings his hand to the younger’s nape to pull him in, allowing Jimin to quietly sob into him. He waits until the small whimpers turn to sniffles and then silence, Jimin’s small hand unclenching from his shirt. He speaks again, “C’mon Baby, let's go home.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!!!
> 
> “Shit.” He mutters, to no one really, other than himself, “Argh, shitshitshitshitshitshit. Namjoon!” He stumbles to the door, collecting the sticks as he passes them. “Namjoon!” He calls again, now in the hallway, shuffling dizzily towards the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck im soooooo sorry this late and short. I've been procrastinating for forever and I had like a lack of ideas and kept deleting my work because it didn't sound good etc. So this is suuuppppeeerrrr late. However, I've already planned out the next chapter, so it should be smooth from there.

His back slams into the hard oak trunk and immediately a pair of lips are on his own, gliding smoothly against them, “T-Tae.” He breathes when they move to mouth at the sweet spot on his neck. Taehyung sucks harshly on the Omega’s collar, biting and nibbling until he breaks the skin and swirling his tongue over the beads of blood that leak out. Jungkook’s hands, already knotted in the elder’s hair, pulls the Alpha further into his neck. A moan slips from his lips, “T-Tae, we n-need to focus o-on the patrol. ”

“Shh,” the Alpha whispers, pushing the material of Jungkook’s t-shirt off his shoulder and planting his lips on the younger’s golden skin.

“S-Someone might h-hear us.” He whimpers, pushing up against the tree when Taehyung bites down again, drawing blood and pulling a soft moan from the younger.

“T-Tae, we’re too c-close to home.” Jungkook insists, biting his lip to stifle another sound from his mouth, gaining the elder’s attention. His eyes soften slightly, although still clouded with arousal, and he sighs, pulling the younger from the tree and tugging him further into the forest.

“C’mon then Kookie!” He shouts into the air ahead, as he follows the path deeper in, disregarding the thickening trees around them. The pair run closer into the heart of the forest, Taehyung pulling the younger, not yet recovered from their previous makeout session, along. They run down an elevated piece of terrain and Jungkook slips, effectively taking the elder down with him, and lands on top of Taehyung, before they're tumbling down the leaf covered hill giggling manically.

When finally they stop rolling, Taehyung pins the younger to the earthy ground and hisses into his ear, demeanour changing from playful to seductive and serious in a blink of his eye. “Didn’t realise you wanted me so badly, Kookie.” He pants, lowering his face closer to the younger’s, brushing noses. Their lips meet half way and Jungkook fights the urge to fling a hand into Taehyung’s hair, full well knowing that he can't. He’s pinned down for God’s sakes.

“T-Tae.” he whimpers instead, between each of the elder’s sweet kisses. Taehyung sits up and Jungkook follows without their lips breaking contact. Soon, there’s a hand tugging up at his t-shirt; a silent suggestion. Jungkook complies with it almost immediately, and moves to pull off his shirt but, when he does, a rotten stench yanks him from his trance like state, and the moan forming in his throats quickly swaps to a hostile growl.

It seems to hit Taehyung the same time it does him. Jumping up and distancing his feet from each other at shoulder distance, the Alpha crouches, baring his k-9s, and scans the plane he hadn't yet had the opportunity to examine.

Nothing.

“Tae, you smell that right?”

He nods, holding an arm out to the younger. “Intruders,” Jungkook takes his hand and allows himself to be tugged to his feet, “Probably West Pack scum.” Taehyung spits, locating a path and following it to the source of the smell.

They stalk down the gravel pathway on high alert, when a house breaches their line of sight. Taehyung breaks out into a run, Jungkook trailing behind. “Hyung! Slow down!” The elder skids to a stop at the garden fence, a confused look on his face.

It's only then, that Jungkook smells it too. “Kookie-ah,” Taehyung turns around slowly, eyes blown wide and nostrils flaring, “Why does it smell like Jimin-hyung?”

There's a growl not too far in the distance.

 

  
“Yeah so we kinda’ just got outta’ there.” Taehyung says sliding into his seat at the now full dining table. “Thanks for the food hyung!” He digs into the stack of pancakes on his plate.

“I swear pancakes is the only meal we can have for breakfast.” Hoseok notes between bites. “Not complaining though.” He says, realising his implications and raising his hands in surrender. Seokjin laughs politely.

“That's because pancakes is the only meal you all agree on.” He breathes, reaching forward for a third helping and shaking his head.

“You said it smelled off, did you catch what it was?” Namjoon asks, eyeing his mates plate as it's filled for the third time.

Jungkook shakes his head, “No, but it's such a coincidence that we'd come across Jiminie’s house now.”

Jimin drops his fork and turns to glare at the younger, “Yah, You brat! It's Jimin- _hyung_ to you.” Jungkook and Taehyung laugh at his reaction.

“I guess it is weird that we see it now, after all this time.” Namjoon scratches his head and crosses his arms, “But what I want to know more is why you were so far out of our territory in the first place.”

The two flush pink and Jimin cocks a brow, a smirk creeping onto his lips. “Hmmm, sounds like you two are in trouble~” he teases, cackling into Yoongi’s shoulder. He draws back. The look on their faces is classic. Jimin wishes he’d had a camera on him because he would’ve taken _sooo_  many photos while simultaneously beating Jungkook with his amount of blackmail material.

Later, when they all leave the table, Namjoon and Seokjin stay behind to lecture the two boys about safety, and to give them a crash course in the history of territories, just to bore them out of being naïvely foolish again.

Jimin and Yoongi head for the kitchen, it was the Alpha’s night to wash the dishes and Jimin decides he’s nothing better to do. He leans against a table, gaze on the elder’s back, watching as he places syrup covered plates into the sink. “Any ideas on why the full moon happened?” He says, admiring the elder, he’s small and thin – a bit like Jimin himself – but his waist curve in, slightly, in a feminine way that Jimin guesses in uncharacteristic for an Alpha. It's attractive nevertheless, but is constantly hidden under baggy hoodies and jackets that mask the elder’s figure. _Shame_.

“Not really, Jin-hyung says he's working on it but there's only so much he can do.” He turns the nob on the tap and eyes the water that gushes out. It splashes onto the place and ricochets off, drenching the elder who attempts to jerk out of the way. “Shit.” Jimin laughs at Yoongi, who glares back at him, a both annoyed and smug expression on his face as he continues his chore, Jimin's eyes falling on Yoongi’s ass.

“Stop checking me out, Park Jimin. I can feel your eyes from here. ”

Jimin freezes and his cheeks burn red. He recovers and turns his head to the side as the elder casts a glance back, laughing at the younger’s guilty face. “You thought you were being subtle?” He asks rhetorically, chuckling into the air ahead.

Jimin shakes the flames from his cheeks, then there's a thud behind Yoongi, and Jimin’s on the floor, out cold.  
“Motherfucker,” Yoongi rushes over to the younger, dropping and smashing the plate in his hands, “Jin! Get down here!”

 

When Jimin wakes up again, there's a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his limbs ache like he’d just pillaged hell. He sits up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, to see Yoongi looking back worriedly at him. “What happened?” He says, looking around.

“You passed out like 5 hours ago.” He informs, tapping a beat into the arm of his chair. “Jin-hyung thinks it may have been due to exhaustion. With all the nightmares and full moon…” he trails off, “We’re working on an answer, Jin has an idea but won't spill until it’s confirmed. Just try to get some sleep.” He reaches a hand out to grab Jimin’s and his thumb strokes soothing circles into his skin, lulling him into sleep.

A sleep that doesn't last long _at all._  Half an hour in, he’s awake, panting and crying into Yoongi like a scared child. Tears run down his face and create small puddles in the elder’s shirt. Yoongi’s shushing him and rocking their bodies but nothing working. Spit soaks Jimin’s lips and trails down his chin, dripping onto Yoongi.

There are rushed footsteps in the background before there are concerned faces at the door. Yoongi glares them away, however, and continues to shush the youth until he’s just sniffling.  
“Want me to go get Jin?” He asks.

Jimin shakes his head.

  
“Want to talk about it?”

Jimin shakes his head.

“Want to talk about them?”

 

 

Jimin hesitates then nods his head, shuffling over to make space for Yoongi in the bed.

 

“Mom was the best.” He begins without prompting, “I’m sure she’d be laughing at me right now, or maybe telling me to chin up and not worry, she’d ruffle my hair while she was at it too.” He adds, smiling to himself, “Probably call me squirt or something.” He sighs, “My dad was great also, once you got past all of those cheesy puns.”

Jimin shifts and looks straight up at Yoongi, staring with enough depth to see the gold flakes swimming in his eyes. What good deed had he done to get this beautiful a soulmate? Before he notices anything else, his lips are melting together with Yoongi’s in a chaste kiss. He hums into it softly and whines when their contact breaks.

“I miss them so much, Hyung.” He whispers, moving to nuzzle his head into the elder's chest. Now tired, Jimin shuts his eyes quickly feeling the tug of sleep take him under.

  
There’s a rustle of the plastic bag in his hand, as Seokjin carries it to the bathroom. With as little sound as he could manage, Seokjin slips into the upstairs bathroom, bag clutched tightly in his grip, as if it’d, by some sorcery, slip from him, its contents spilling across the tiled floor. Before he’d taken the trip back home from the meeting, he’d taken a pit stop at a convenience store, strolled in and shouted for Namjoon to wait outside for him to return.

When he did walk out, Namjoon asking what he’d bought, he refused any answers, until now – that is – when he stands over the toilet bowl, sixth (reluctantly) positive pregnancy test in hand.

“Shit.” He mutters, to no one really, other than himself, “Argh, shitshitshitshitshitshit. Namjoon!” He stumbles to the door, collecting the sticks as he passes them. “Namjoon!” He calls again, now in the hallway, shuffling dizzily towards the stairs when his Alpha finally comes running.

“Jin? What's wrong?”

  
“I think…” he whispers, eyes trained on the ground, “I think I’m…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the pack little Omega."
> 
> There's a howl in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! Wahhh, I think this is kinda late but I lost track of my deadline so.....whoops? (Don't hate meee). I have 8 days left until summer break and then I have 10weeks of not really doing much other than studying so I guess I'll update tons. 
> 
> I'm gonna put a CHAPTER WARNING in this note because it has a sorta gruesome scene, not enough to scar you for life but it was enough for me to go:  
> "Hmmm, you should probably warn people of this."
> 
> So here's my WARNING, enjoy my children!
> 
> (P.S I also updated the summary because the first one wasn't working for me.)

 

_“I think…” he whispers, eyes trained on the ground, “I think I’m…”_

He thrusts his hands and their contents towards Namjoon, shutting his eyes and turning away, for lack of words or a better action.

“Jin, what-”

“Read them,” he breathes in a defeated sigh, “Just…” Seokjin catches his lip in his teeth, sinking under his apprehensions. He should trust Namjoon but…what if he doesn't want it, what if-

“You’re _pregnant?_ ” Comes Namjoon’s shattered voice as it cracks at the end. Seokjin feels himself flinch at the sound, hanging his head in shame. He nods sadly, eyes boring into the laminate flooring when his head comes into contact with something warm. Comforting arms wrap around his shrunken frame and a golden heat blesses his body. He looks up, eyes connecting with Namjoon's as he snuggles subconsciously into the Alpha’s hold. Wrapping his frail hands around the younger’s, he opens his mouth, a formulated sentence on his tongue – one that never has the chance to leave – as his lips connect with Namjoon’s and he melts into a kiss. They stay that way for a while, tongues twisting together and their bodies swaying calmly to the soft melody of a mute tune.

When they finally part, panting lightly and swiping his tongue over his bottom lip to capture the fleeting taste of Namjoon, Seokjin steps back, his hands fly up defensively, but is silenced by Namjoon, who lifts a finger to the elder's lips. “Baby, what're you afraid of?” He asks, reading the Omega like a book.

He moves to pinch Seokjin’s chin, tilting his head up and the elder whispers, eyes low despite the action’s uncomfortableness in his position, “Do you want it?” He makes no attempt to conceal the cold, black despair that is obvious in his voice. “Do you?” He repeats, voice impossibly holding more desperation.

He’s shocked, jumping back suddenly, when a deep growl rumbles in the elder’s throat. Hissing in a way that made Seokjin suddenly aware of what it would be like to have teeth meet his throat. “How could I not?” Betrayal is in his voice: Seokjin can tell and a dread clots in his chest, its malicious cells multiplying by the second because /No!/ That isn't what he wanted!/

“Joonie you don't have to-”

“I want it, Jin.” He says, looking the Omega in the eye, “I want my baby, and I want you. How could you ever think I’d leave you behind?” He doesn't give Seokjin a chance to reply and embraces him. “This is great! We have to tell everyone-” The elder jumps back at that, ripping away harshly from the Alpha’s grasp.

“W-What? _No!_ We can't!”

Namjoon frowns, “Why not?”

Seokjin shudders but collects himself, “They say I’m only 5-6 weeks, the baby isn't safe yet, I can still…” The weight of his unsaid words weigh him down but he pays no mind.

“We’ll wait then. It's only 15 weeks, how hard can it be?” He wraps Seokjin in another hug.

 

Jimin turns in bed for the nth time in 10 minutes. He feels like he’s marinating in his own bitterness, the tug of the outdoors is calling him but he ignores it with a childish reluctance. Yoongi grins at the kiddish expression on his face and leans down to peck his pouted lips.

“Not funny.” He mutters, sitting up and folding his arms under the covers.

“Sure,” A smile plays on Yoongi’s lips, “Whatever you say.”  
Jimin winces when a sharp pain lances his forehead and he flops back onto the bed, groaning. “When is this finally going to stop?” He questions gesturing at his head. “It's never ending.”

There’s a crinkling sound behind him that Jimin takes as Yoongi climbing from his chair onto the bed; the pair of arms snaking around his waist confirms his suspicions.

Yoongi presses his lips to his nape and Jimin, feeling the liquid heat at the back of his neck, squirms away. “Ewww,” he says playfully, turning to face the Alpha.

“See? Pain’s already gone.” Yoongi shifts closer and raises a hand, placing it safely in Jimin’s hair, combing it soothingly through the strands, eliciting a hum from the younger.

“What’s wrong with me anyway?” He starts, a casual tone in his voice.

Yoongi frowns, “Nothing is _wrong_ with you.” He tucks a few strands behind Jimin’s ear, “Jin thinks that your body is rejecting the wolf venom.”

“That's not a horrible thing, right? You know how to deal with this, don't you?”

Yoongi sighs, his forehead gaining soft wavelike lines, “Honestly…not really. This is rare, Jimin, exceedingly rare. Jin’s had a few sleepless nights trying to figure out how to fix this but it's only been documented twice.” The hand in Jimin hair pauses, “Both didn't survive the change.”

Jimin numbs uncertainly, trying to place his odds mentally. “That doesn't mean that I’ll die, Yoongi.” He reassures calmly, “I’m stronger than they were,” His eyes trail up to meet the elder's, “and I have you. How many of them can say they had their _soulmate_ by their side?” Jimin grins, “Don’t be such a downer.”

Yoongi thinks his words over, “Ya’ damn optimist, not everything works out well.” He smacks the topside of Jimin's head lightly and smiles at his mate, who instantaneously darkened, his face adopting a dark red hue.

“Stop staring!” He whines, hands shying over his face, blocking his doe eyes from view. Yoongi grins as silence overtakes the pair.

“Hey Jimin?” Comes Yoongi’s whispering voice, with half its normal momentum, “I was thinking that – since we're taking this slowly, like humans do – if you’d maybe…” He takes a deep breath, “If maybe you’d want to be my boyfriend…” Jimin straightens upon hearing the words. _Had he heard him right?_ “Only if you want to or something, it's not like it matters much.” Yoongi supplies nonchalantly, gaze flying somewhere incoherent across the room.

Jimin giggles softly, raising his hand to put over the elder’s, still frozen in his hair, and runs a cold thumb of the Alpha’s fingers. “Min Yoongi,” He plays, “Are you asking me if I want to date you?” He nods coyly and Jimin fakes a gasp before breaking into a smile. “Of course I do.” And despite his headache, the youth throws himself into the elder’s arms.

  
There's a consistent _drip-dripping_ , echoing up the steps where Taehyung, Jimin and Yoongi stand, under the blue light of the half-risen full moon. “Remind me why you guys have a dungeon again.” Jimin asks, following his week-old boyfriend down the steps, “In fact, scratch that. I have a feeling knowing, would be more disgusting than anything I could ever imagine.”

“You know most people your age would think it's cool we have a dungeon down here. ” Taehyung says, trailing behind him, “You don't understand your privilege.” He adds, shaking his head playfully.

When they finally make it to the base of the steps, Yoongi flicking a light switch as they entered, the younger Alpha paces to the shackles in the corner. A single green light hanging brokenly from the ceiling, flashes, before it provides mirky green-white rays. “This is what we’re here for.” Taehyung says, effortlessly lifting the elliptic cuffs of the metal chain.

“Nope! No way I'm putting that on.” Jimin vents, backing up and heading for the steps again, when Yoongi grabs his wrist, tugging him back.

“How do you plan to shift without our help?” Yoongi asks with a calm but authorising voice, “There's a reason we brought you here for it.” He says, taking Jimin over to Taehyung and holding him in place. “You’re in for a world of pain my little optimist and I can guarantee you aren't going to like it.”

He watches as Taehyung ties the shackles to him, the cuffs clasping against his wrists tight enough to leave bruises. The Alpha steps back when Jimin’s safely pinned to the wall by a metal hoop jammed firmly into the ground. Jimin rolls his eyes, “You really know how to make a guy feel better.”

“Better make yourself comfy Hyung we’re in for a tough night.” Taehyung says, glancing at the youth, “You too Jimin-hyung, you’d better catch some sleep before the moon fully rises.”

Taking the younger’s advice, Jimin slumps against the wall, cheeks puffing and eyes shutting softly as he wishes sleep to take him.

 

When he wakes again, it's to a searing pain in his side, over his healed wound. He sobers almost immediately, struggling to his feet and heaving himself upwards with his back pressed flush against the wall. He gasps as the pain intensifies, overstocking oxygen into his lungs in preparation for winded feeling that accompanies all sharp blows.

“Yoongi,” he gets out, panic setting in his eyes as he finally realises what's going to happen to him. There's a distant cracking in the base of Jimin’s ear. He hears it, but it sounds far off, like an unthinkable, unreachable, hallucinatory dream. That's when he realises the sound reverberating through his right arm, accompanied by a piercing sensation and a red colour that fogs his eyes.

He’s the one cracking.  
His _bones_  are-

He can feel acid stir in the pot of his belly, a burning sensation traveling up his throat and nausea invading his scarlet cheeks. Gagging, Jimin doubles-over, vomit escaping his mouth and splattering across the concrete. Disgusted, he stumbles forward, stopping himself before both his feet hit the chunky bile. The squelch beneath his boot and the aroma that arises with it, sends him grimacing in the opposite direction as his vision blurs itself and he teeters between conscious and not.

“Yoongi,” he splutters again, unsure why the two alpha’s haven't moved since his first call. Other things occupy his mind. He comes crashing to the ground, chains clanking behind him as he falls, as pain swells in his legs. The cracking continues until vomit gathers in his stomach again, eyes wide and cheeks blown crimson. Through the shadows, Jimin catches a glance at his hand and pukes upon eye contact: where once pale skin was, clumps of dark hair form stand; his well groomed nails now claws of painful size weighing him down. His face contorts as tears pool in his eyes and roll down his cheek.

Too tangled in his own affairs, Jimin doesn't notice when Taehyung’s presence vanishes and returns with clenched teeth. “I can smell them,” he mumbles, and yet Jimin can still hear him, despite his distance. He doesn't dwell on it as his stomach curdles and he's distracted again. He coughs air out at a rapid pace, compensating for his racing heart. Another sentence is grumbled by Taehyung: he hears ‘west pack’ and ‘fight’ but the rest he's too preoccupied to comprehend, curling himself into a ball and covering his ears.

When he tries to speak a third time, a dog-like whine escapes his throat, despite its pain, and he feels his nose snap and extends to a muzzle, his feet curl and grow claws and his whole body is coated in a muddy brown fur that covers the extent of his body.

He’s done it.

From under his lashes, Jimin looks toward Yoongi and Taehyung, who have masked frowns on their faces but are smiling nevertheless. The pair walk over to him, Taehyung twiddling a golden key between his fingers, and they undo his shackles. Immediately, Jimin pounces on Yoongi and begins to put his situation into proportion.

His wolf is a lot smaller than Yoongi’s or Hoseok’s, he can tell that from a first glance, but his body feels light and agile. He knocks the elder down and licks his face, tongue lapping over his nose, eyes and ears.

A silent laugh escapes the elder.

In the corner of his eyes, Jimin sees Taehyung pull a face at the patches of sick on the floor and he grimaces too.

“Welcome to the pack little Omega.” Yoongi says and Jimin hears a howl in distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my lovelies. Don't be afraid to comment, I actually love it when you guys do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is officially the most edited chapter I've made and I'm /still/ not happy with that last scene! But I feel like if I keep changing it I'm gonna go mad so just bare with me. I'm sorry. 
> 
> On another note (not really because this is the scene I was on about), there WILL BE SMUT in this chapter. I've put a warning which I will demonstrate now:
> 
> ***
> 
> That means smut! If you don't wanna read it, just skip it. I really don't want to make any of you uncomfortable so only read it if you've already read that kinda thing. 
> 
> P.S. That was my first time writing a scene like that so I'm sorry for its sorta shittyness. I also didn't wanna get my friend to check if because that's awkward and I'd never live that down. 
> 
> Butttt, other than that this chapter is all cool. 
> 
> I wanna say thanks to @Suga__Cubes (can I tag people, did that work?) for coming up with the idea for this chapter (Yoongi's rut) because this event has totally shaped my plan of this fic in ways I wouldn't have thought of before that suggestion so thank you v. much!! <3
> 
> Enjoyyyy!

**Did you read the notes? No? Go back and read them.**

 

 

 

  
It's been a week since Jimin’s first shift and he’s been cooped up in Yoongi’s room since and, after assuring the younger's sleep, Yoongi slipped out of the room, the unfamiliarity of a scent other than Jimin’s swarming his nose. He exits to find Seokjin already in the corridor but, with a feeling of dread, the Alpha refuses to cast a glance in his direction, pacing down the corridor before he can be engaged in a conversation.

“By your blatant avoidance of me, I’m guessing you already know that your rut is coming.” Seokjin says, on Yoongi’s heels, “Have you told him?”

“He’s not ready for that yet.” Yoongi replies, reaching for the kitchen door.

Seokjin frowns, following the Alpha in, “You can't decide what he’s ready for and what he’s not, Yoongi. That's up to him to figure out.” Yoongi ignores him, making his way to the fridge and pulling out milk. Seokjin tuts but overall leaves him alone.

“I’m getting worried for Jimin,” he starts, grabbing cereal from a high placed cupboard, “His nightmares keep getting worse and more frequent. So far he’s had only a night without them. ” His brows furrow as he pours it into a bowl, “It’s always about the same thing, his parents, house and that pack of scum.”

There's the sound of a door clicking behind him and Jimin steps into the kitchen, pink hair disheveled and great, swollen bags weighing at his eyes. “I’m fine.” He insists, coming up behind Yoongi and curling his arms around him.

Yoongi turns around, bowl of cereal in hand, and pushes it into Jimin chest, “Then eat, you haven't had a proper meal in days.” Jimin nods but swings into his arm, catching a throaty cough in his inner elbow, drawing a worried frown from his lips.

  
Jimin snuggles up to Taehyung, “What would you do in my shoes, Tae?” He asks over the show playing on the Alpha’s laptop – something about changing stuff for stuff, small guy claiming he isn't little – he’s not paying attention, mind too stuck on Yoongi and his aimless apprehensions for his safety.

Taehyung sighs, “I don’t know Chim.” He pauses the anime, the character’s face is caught in an expression that Jimin would’ve found funny, in any other circumstance. “I always find it best to face my fears, wether it be in my dreams or in real life.” He tenses, “Not that I’m suggesting we actually go there, Yoongi would kill me for putting you in any kind of danger.”

“We?” Jimin asks and Taehyung’s eyes soften.

“Duh, Chim, I’m not letting you suffer alone.” He envelops the elder in an embrace, “Just promise to come find me before you do anything stupid.”

Jimin scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Because I’m _definitely_  the one who does that.” Taehyung chuckles and plays the anime again, muttering something incoherent under his breath. The characters begin moving again and Jimin pretends to listen.

Somewhere between episodes nine and sixteen, Jeongguk enters the room, presence masked by the dark as he seats himself next to Taehyung and nuzzles his head into the small of the Alpha’s neck. “Tae, baby,” he starts, whispering into the elder’s skin, “You should start thinking about going to sleep, baby. You have early patrol tomorrow and we all know how moody you get when you don't sleep.”

“But I don't wanna go~” Taehyung wines, lifting a hand to stroke the Omega’s hair. Jimin watches the exchange.

Jeongguk smiles, “You know you have to,” he repositions himself to stare the elder in the eye. He spies deep enough to observe the golden flecks swimming in his irises. He pats Taehyung friendly, “How about you run on up and I’ll catch you after I’ve spoken to Jimin here. Hmm?”

The Alpha sighs slightly and sleepily travels the length upstairs as Jeongguk sits closer to Jimin, “Jin-hyung asked me to talk to you, ‘says you might have some questions about...” he fiddles nonchalantly with his fingers, looking up at Jimin finally, “Do you…know?”

He nods shyly, swallowing the answer on his tongue and suddenly adopting the inability to form a sentence. “Yoongi’s been smelling off since yesterday.” He finally whispers, throat drying.

Jeongguk’s eyes soften – like he understands – and he shifts of the couch now fully facing Jimin, posture impeccably shedding light on his uncomfortableness in the given situation. “What Yoongi’s about to experience is called a rut,” the Omega explains, “It’s like a period for Alpha’s. Omega’s have one too but that's called a heat and it's different. They normally trigger each other, anyway.” He goes on, staring into the soul of his eyes, “For example, if an Alpha’s mate goes into heat, they’ll respectively go into rut. It’s a survival mechanism that we’re still trying to grow out of, but originally it was to clarify a period of time where a mated pair – or soulmated pair, in your case – could have pups.” Jeongguk averts his gaze momentarily, “It’s like this undeniable sexual attraction to your mate. The slightest thing makes you hot and achey and it feels like every cell in your body is shredding when you deny it. It's a painful pleasure if you’re brave enough, or arguably stupid enough, to resist. ”

“Then why didn't Yoongi tell me about it?” Jimin fiddles with one of the rings of on his fingers, “If we’re going to have to…” he pauses, “…and all, then shouldn't I know before he pounces on me?”

Jeongguk shakes his head, a look of pity clouding over his eyes, “I’m assuming he wasn't going to tell you. Jin said he ‘thinks it's too soon’ or something; that you can't handle it. ”

“But I don't want him to be in pain.” Jimin reasons, “Don't I get to decide what _I_ want?”

“You could just do what you like,” Jeongguk shrugs, “It’s not like he’ll be able to resist you, being out of his mind and all. ” Jimin's brow creases and the Omega puts a comforting hand on his leg, “Don’t worry. He’s just afraid of scaring you away, Tae was the same during my first heat. It just means they care.”

The elder smiles sheepishly and looks away, “It’s not that, it's just I’m…” he sighs, “…I’ve never-” he turns to see Jeongguk chuckling at him. “What're you laughing at?” He pouts, childishly crossing his arms and glaring at the younger.

“Awwe, you're so cute Jiminie-ah~”

The elder scowls, “Brat. That's hyung to you. ” He clubs the Omega on the back of his head.

“What kind of hyung asks his poor, innocent, dongsaeng for sex advice?” Jeongguk snickers, an evil glint in his eye.

“Yah! Jeongguk are you gonna’ help me or not?”

A smirk snakes onto the younger’s lips and instantaneously Jimin regrets asking, “Only if you call me hyung for the rest of the week?”

The elder gapes, “Jeongguk, _no_.”

“Jeongguk, _yes_.” He picks cockily at his nails, “Do you want my help or not?”

Jimin cringes, contemplating his situation thoroughly. Eventually he gives in with a sigh, “Gukkie-hyung please help me.”

The Omega cackles, “Sure,” he smiles K-9s spearing sharply into his bottom lip, “But there won't be much you need to know. Yoongi’s experienced and since it's his rut you won't need to act hot at all, you just need to be you. A piece of advice for the bedroom, though, all Alpha’s wanna do during their rut is claim their mate.” Jimin raises a brow, a question bubbling in his head despite the heavy uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, “ He’ll want to mark you in some way. Normally, it's by biting your neck. However, this comes in handy during everything, because that's your power. You control whether he gets to or not and so, if you want to, you can control him for a while. ”

Jimin makes bunny quotations with his hands, “How long’s ‘a while’?”

“As long as he’s awake for the next couple of days.”

The elder straightens, tension taking over his body, “The next couple of days? You mean it's starting /now/?”

Jeongguk laughs, “It _started_  half way during the day, while you were watching anime with Tae.”

Jimin can't stop it when a quiet, “Oh shit.” Leaves his mouth.

“Don't worry, Chim. It’ll be fine, just waltz in and show him what you're made of, you’ll be in heat the moment to smell him…Actually, you may wanna’ get it done now, though, he’ll half-know what he’s doing during the begging but after that half way mark, shit’s gonna’ be rough and that won’t be a good way to…for the first time.”

Jimin rushes to his feet and Jeongguk follows, “I’m gonna go accompany Tae, but knock ‘im dead.” The younger takes his hands and presses a rusty looking key into his palm, before scurrying upstairs, leaving Jimin alone under the golden glow of the lounge’s lamp.

He takes a deep breath. /Come on Jimin, you can do this. Just walk in, and let biology do the rest./ He walks into the hallway, housing the staircase to the upstairs, examining the pack photo frames as he climbs them. They've yet to take one with Jimin being a new addition to the pack, but Seokjin had already mentioned printing one, since he was now official. He walks the silent hallway to Yoongi’s room, cringing when he steps on several creaky floorboards.

Jimin raises his hand to knock and Jeongguk’s words sneak into his head.

_"You’ll be in heat the moment you smell him. ”_

He gasps for another breath and places the golden key into the keyhole, prying the door open.

The first thing that hits is the overwhelming scent of pheromones in the air, and the next is Yoongi, speeding towards him and pinning the helpless Omega to the wall. The key in Jimin’s hand slips and crashes to the floor, “Who let you in?” Yoongi growls, claws digging into the younger's wrists and drawing blood that circles his fingers and drips down Jimin’s arm, making him wince in pain.

The Omega pants, an unmistakable feeling of want overtaking him as he splutters weakly, “I did.”

The elder scowls and tightens his grip, “Jimin, you can't be here, you're not ready for this.”

At these words, a fire is ignited in the pit of the younger’s belly, “Who’re you to decide what I am and am not ready for, Yoongi?” He hisses, struggling uselessly against the Alpha’s grasp, “I know myself better than anyone else does and I say I can take it!”

Yoongi roars, lifting the younger off the ground by his wrists, “I’m you're soulmate, Jimin, that's who I am and I’d never forgive myself for hurting you because I'm out of control!”

“You're hurting me now.” Jimin whispers and is instantly dropped to the ground, landing with a thud against the ground. He looks up to see the Alpha retreading away and shrinking into the corner of the opposite room.

“Can't you see that's what I mean! Why are you being so stubborn!” Yoongi's voice cracks towards the end and Jimin spots the beginning of tears pooling in the Alpha’s eyes as he uncurls and crawls to the bed, stopping in front of Yoongi to stroke his hair comfortingly.

*******

“Alpha,” He feels the elder shudder at the nickname, “You’ve taken such good care of your Omega while I’ve been very sick, now let me repay the favour. ” He climbs onto the bed, straddling Yoongi and breathing a hushed moan when his butt brushes the Alpha’s already stiff cock.

Automatically, Yoongi brings his hands to the younger’s waist as Jimin leans down to kiss him. Their lips intertwine and melt into each other as they sync movements. The Omega’s hands fly into Yoongi’s hair as the Alpha sinks a sharp tooth into his bottom lip, drawing a gasp from the younger. He uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into the Omega’s mouth and Jimin submits instantly, allowing Yoongi to explore the heat of his mouth.

Desperate moans escape his lips and Yoongi swallows it, ripping off the younger’s shirt as his hands travel to kneed Jimin’s ass. He flips their position and pins the younger to the bed, hands pressing firmly over the cuts on Jimin’s wrist causing him to gasp and moan in pain. “Hyung~” He breathes as Yoongi butterfly kisses down to Jimin’s neck, pausing on Jimin's most obvious sweet spot to suck and nibble on his pale skin. “Ahh! Hyung!”

Yoongi trails his lips down to Jimin’s navel where he hooks his fingers into the younger’s pants, pulling them off fully before palming Jimin through the fabric of his underwear. “Alph-ah!” Jimin moans, deprived and high-pitched as the Alpha applies more pressure, chucking at Jimin’s sensitivity. “Stop teasing.”

“As you wish.” He grants, tearing off Jimin’s boxers and discarding them into the corner of the room. The younger gasps as cold air hits his swelling cock and Yoongi examines his short length. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers, tapping at the raw redness of the younger’s tip, “Such a pretty colour for me.”

Jimin blushes. He’s never been nude in front of anyone else before and he can't help the sense of vulnerability that washes over him. He squirms to hide himself but Yoongi pins him down, “Don’t hide from me Baby,” he coos, watching Jimin still in the sheets. “Good boy.” He murmurs and lowers his face closer to the younger’s twitching dick, taking it into his skilled mouth. The Omega’s hands swiftly find their way back into his hair as Yoongi hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head rhythmically.

“Hyung!” Jimin screeches, back arching beautifully off the bed as the younger tries to keep him hips down. Yoongi pauses at the Omega’s tip, poking his tongue into his slit and drawing another broken moan from the younger. He resumes his previous motion, this time humming sweetly around Jimin’s throbbing cock as an mellifluous heat pools in the youth’s groin.

“Hyung, I’m- I’m gonna-” Yoongi retreats off of him with a satisfying pop and Jimin wines at the loss of the elder’s tongue on him, tears forming in his eyes, “W-Why?”

He’s silence by Yoongi’s shushing, “Can’t have you cumming now,” he supplies, winking at the writing Omega, “I’m not even inside you yet. ”

Jimin mews at the words and Yoongi chuckles propping himself up on his elbows. He taps the inside of Jimin’s knee, “Can you spread your pretty legs for me, baby.” He asks gruffly as Jimin looks away shyness overtaking his expression. Yoongi loosely grips his chin, turning it back to face him, “Look in front of you little Omega,” he says, referencing a silver framed mirror that Jimin hadn't noticed before, “Look at yourself, baby. Stare yourself dead in the eye as I fuck you open.”

The elder shuffles closer to Jimin, slotting his head in between the Omega’s legs and prodding gently at his dry hole. “Why aren't you-” Yoongi murmurs quiet enough to only be audible to him. “Looks like I’ll have to lube you up, pretty Omega.” He tuts, kissing the youth's puckered star before shoving in his tongue.

Jimin gasps at the sensation as Yoongi sinks further into the Omega, fucking in and out of him. He throws his head back and yanks at the Alpha’s locks, pulling the elder fully out of him. “I said look at yourself!” Yoongi growls, continuing his advances and rimming the younger.

Jimin observes himself in the mirror, his brows are furrowed and his mouth hangs open in a silent moan. He’s never seen himself look so _sinful_. A loud moan slips from him when Yoongi hits a particularly nice spot inside of him and retracts his tongue. “Yoongi, please-” he breathes, making eye contact with the Alpha.

Yoongi smirks, picking himself up, “Please, what? Little Omega.”

Jimin shakes his head as the elder pinches one of his erect nipples, “Please!” He screams with enough volume for the whole house to hear, “Fuck me. Fuck me Alpha. I want you inside me.” He pants.

“Well done Baby.” Yoongi praises, finally stripping down into nothing and pumping the stiff cock. Jimin gasps at his size. _How am I supposed to fit all of that inside me?_  he vocalises without realising.

“Don't worry, little Omega, you're doing so well.” Yoongi commends, positioning himself at the younger’s entrance, “This is going to hurt a bit, baby. ” He says and plunges into the Omega.

There’s a burning sensation as Jimin stretches to accommodate the thickness of the Alpha and he wines, tears pooling in his eyes. “Hurts. It hurts.” He repeats and Yoongi palms his cock to distract from the pain. They sit still for a while, Jimin adjusting to the feeling of being so full for the first time.

“You can move.” He finally commands and immediately moans at the feeling, flinging his head back in pleasure as the Alpha retracts slowly out of him. “Alpha!” He rocks his hips against the Alpha pulling all the way out and slamming back his way back in. Jimin scrapes his fingers across the elder’s back, leaving a trail of red skin in his wake.

Yoongi crashes their lips together again, swallowing all of the younger's moans. When they release again, both panting uncontrollably, Jimin tosses his head back, staring into the Alpha above him; his eyes are darker than Jimin’s ever seen before. “Hyung, ah- ah- I _can’t_. Too much- _Stop_ -! ” Jimin writhes into the sheets and Yoongi hushes him. “Hyung- I’m- I’m-!”

“I’m close too, baby.” He smiles, brushing Jimin’s damp hair back with a loving glance. They kiss once more, Yoongi speeding up his hand on Jimin’s cock before they both meet their ends. Jimin orgasms first, spraying white ropes across both of their chests. Yoongi continues to thrust in, taking advantage of the younger's sensitivity as his words turn to unintelligible babble, until he releases inside Jimin. He drops his head into the small of the Omega’s sweaty neck, stilling inside him.

He turns his head when Jimin weakly grips his chin and connects their lips together. “That was amazing.” Jimin whispers, disregarding the bare feeling in his chest. Yoongi shifts to pull out but Jimin grabs onto his bicep, “No, not yet.” He smiles sleepily, “You’re still hard, Alpha~” With that, Jimin drifts asleep a lazy grin gracing his lips.

***

“Goodnight little Omega.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've sinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin faces his nightmares head on - as suggested by Tae, the creator of bad ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really sorry that this is late. I intended for this to be out weeks ago but I only finished it this morning so that kinda put a wedge in my plans. 
> 
> Also, 500 kudos?!? Man!! You guys are awesome! Thank you all for being so patient with me. Here's the next chapter:
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

“Ewww!” Taehyung yelps, a grimace striking his face as Jeongguk’s words simmer disgustingly in his mind.

Seokjin tuts behind him, “You’d better watch your words, young maknae, around someone as innocent as our Tae.” He chides, ruffling the Alpha’s fluffy air with his soapy hand.

Surprisingly, Taehyung doesn't seem to mind, _or maybe he just doesn't notice_ , as he continues to curl his upper lip at Jeongguk’s suggestion. Then, a sudden click graces their ears and Yoongi grumbles something unintelligible.

There’s a playful tension in the air that he doesn't seem to pick up on, as he steps out of the bedroom, his greasy mop of hair hanging limply over his eyebrows, and stalks towards the bathroom. He’s followed out by Jimin, who’s cheeks are painted with a red hue, and they watch his form grow until he reaches the table.

Immediately, the smell of sweat overpowered the ominous scent of coffee and flour, and the five drew back frowning, some masked more skilfully than others. “You smell like sex.” Jeongguk states as Seokjin unpolished the sink. Water gurgles down the drain.

Jimin hums, grabbing the ripest apple he could find. “And you smell like a liar.” He slides easily into a chair, it creaking under his weight, and takes a bite.

“Me? Lie?” His eyebrows shoot up before he can prevent it. “I have no clue what you're on about.”

In contemplation, Jimin twirled the apple in hand. “Sure,” he smirked, pointing at Jeongguk, and then himself. “I distinctly remember you, telling me, that I was gonna’ go into heat – or something – when I saw Yoongi.” He slammed the apple down, oblivious to the increasing confusion of the room. “Liar.”

Seokjin shared a concerned look with Namjoon before the Omega broke into a fit of laughter. “Don’t let this deceive you, I’m so tired right now. I could just-” Before he could finish the sentence, Jimin’s head lolled back, his eyes sliding shut.

“Well that was weird.” Taehyung said as he slides off the island, dusting off the crumbs on his lap, and turns to Seokjin. “What did he mean by he wasn’t in heat?”

The eldest shrugs plainly as he dries the last plate, but his brows furrow in truth, “I don't know, we’ll have to ask Yoongi.” He says, ringing out the checkered towel, “But we should probably help Coo-Coo over there before his neck cramps and Yoongi goes ballistic on us all.”

 

The soft glow of the lamp poured onto the couple, the ever percent scent of coffee bean’s drifting leisurely around the room. “I don’t see why you can’t mate me, Tae.” Jeongguk confesses, snuggling deeper into the Alpha’s chest, hiding his face.

Taehyung sighs, having already explained many times over the years, “It has to be _special_  Kookie,” his voice chipper like a canary, “We only get one shot at this and I want it to be the best thing you’ve ever experienced.” He brought his arm comfortingly around Jeongguk’s shoulders, “Just a little longer, Kook.”

He took pity on Jeongguk, he must've had more than 3 heats without Taehyung fully satisfying him, and it wasn't that he was dragging his feet. The two had been friends since childhood and all their memories has blended into a blurry knot over the years. Taehyung wanted for this to be special, unique enough to not be buried underneath recollections of Jeongguk buying him ice cream, or Taehyung loosing his favourite bone.

  
“What are we waiting for?” Jeongguk’s voice is tired and weak, and is immediately lost into the threads of Taehyung’s jumper.

“You’ll see.” He whispered, twirling his hair between his fingers, “You’ll see.”

They sit in a comfortable silence following that until a knock sounds through the door and it groans open, revealing Jimin, who seems to be chewing an idea in his head. His posture is rigid while his weight shifted from leg to leg, frequently. “Jimin,” he makes the elder’s presence known to Jeongguk, “What’s up?”

Jimin stays at the threshold of their room, his head down, contemplating a chip in the wood flooring. He raises a hand to his mouth, nibbling at his nails, “Remember when you told me you found it easier to just face your fears,” his voice wavers with uncertainty, “I was wondering if you – both of you – could, um… come with me…?”

He glances at Jeongguk, who’s nodding subtlety into his chest, and breaks out into a grin. “Sure, we’d love to help.” He frowned, “But there is _no way_ Yoongi would ever let you go.”

He looked up to see Jimin smirking deviously, a white spark of defiance in his eyes, “Who says he has to _let_ me?”

  
They sneak out at midnight, jumping over the garden fence, using the crescent moon as their only guide. Jeongguk leads the way, demonstrating his superior sense of smell, despite his wolf ranking and, by the time the night is silent, apart from the distant call of owls, they've reached Jimin’s house.

It wreaks of stress and unfamiliarity, as they reach the front door, and Jimin priest it open, stepping into his former home. Everything had been left exactly the way the remembers and yet there seems to be something missing, the fondness in his eyes quickly dissipates as he realises the house was only a shell of what it used to be, a ghost – if he can – of all his childhood memories. Jimin pushes away his restraining thoughts and strides further into the house. After examining both floors, Taehyung and Jeongguk close behind him, he begins to feel bubbles of doubt brewing in the pit of his stomach. He’d been expecting something to just _click_  when he entered, but no such thing had happened. Like seeds planted in his mind, he realises just how naïve he’d been in coming here. What if the men where still here?

“We-We shouldn’t have come.” His voice wavers and brakes as he backs himself into the closest wall, by the kitchen door. Before he can even think to react, there are the cold daggers of claws at his neck, drawing a distressed whimper from Jimin’s throat. The couple behind him leap back in shock but only just quick enough to dodge the right hook of an Alpha beside them, ducking and bringing a fist to the attacker's nose, Taehyung makes quick work of him but looks up to see them surrounded, in the centre of seven or so angry-looking Alphas, with fists clenched, brows furrowed and – from what Jimin can tell in the scarce moonlight – faces red with rage.

“What do you want?” Jeongguk spits out, staring fiercely at the man with his claws around Jimin.

There was a deep chuckle behind him and Jimin tenses, jaw clenched, as the grip around his neck is tightened. “To finish what we started.” The man growled and Jimin quickly recognises him as one of the intruders _that night_ , his voice dripping with embedded authority.

He’s shocked when the courageous words leave his mouth. “If you’re going to kill me, do it. Spare them. ” And the man laughs again, this time bold and mocking.

“We don’t want to _kill_ you. ” He said, toying, with his free hand, with Jimin’s locks, “We want to sell you, _fox_.” He hisses and Jimin can’t resist but imagine his tongue something akin to a snakes, venom dripping from his serpent like K-9s.

“W-What do you mean?” He stutters, goosebumps prickling his neck, “I’m a wolf, you’ve mistaken me with someone else.”

The man tuts, “That’s what we thought of your scumbag parents, ” he taps each claw against Jimin’s skin, “ _Someone_  mistook the girl for a turned mutt and killed them both. That person lost me _a lot_ of money but don’t worry, I’ve got you, ” the hand in his hair stops and yanks him backwards, putting his neck on display, “Even if you are just a half.”

The man brings his lips to Jimin’s throat, licking a bite mark Yoongi had placed into a sensitive spot on his neck. He saw Taehyung tense in the corner of his eye, “Leave him alone! He’s mated, you can’t do anything to him. ”

“It’s true that he is mated, but not to the one who left this,” his voice turns poisonous, “ _Insult_. I’m the one who turned him, therefore I am his sire.” Seeing the confusion on the couples face, he bristles, “Do you know nothing? He belongs to me until the day I die. He can’t be with anyone else.”

Jimin feels as if someone has kicked him hard in the gut, he gasps, drawing in as much air as possible before he came in contact with the claw, and exhales, shock invades his system. “I-Is that-” he starts but is interrupted by the shattering of glass somewhere close and he clamps his eyes shut, hearing rushed footsteps enter the room as a third party join the scene. Grunting fills the room as well as the rippling slaps of flesh on flesh and the crack of braking bones. Air rushes past his face and Jimin assumes the man behind him has just been hit as the claws around his neck uncurl and are gone within a heart beat. Jimin falls to his knees, tears bubbling behind his eyes, until the echoes of fighting cease and a soft voice whispers into his ear. “Jimin it’s okay now. ” _Jackson_. He immediately recognises the voice and peels his eyes open. Staring back at him is the mysterious pack’s Alpha with a hand outstretched to him. He accepts and steps to his feet, looking around for Taehyung and Jeongguk, who he sees standing over a pile of passed out men, chatting animatedly.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“Let’s get you back to Yoongi,” Jackson says, wiping the blood from his hands onto his washed-out jeans, “Lets move out boys!”

The walk back to Namjoon’s territory is a peaceful one with different conversations, none of which Jimin is a part of, continue around him. He walks at the back, his eyes lingering on Taehyung and Jeongguk as they tease each other and run around, their laughter muting the call of crickets in the nearby trees, and Jimin’s mind travels to what the Alpha had said.

He was a fox?

Subconsciously, Jimin worries his lip between his teeth.

 _So he and Yoongi aren’t mated?_  The thought crosses his mind. _Would Yoongi want Jimin anymore?_

He shakes his head in a weak attempt to rid himself of his apprehensions, from what he’s already heard, there is no need for him to worry, if he and Yoongi are soulmates, which they’ve so far confirmed, Jimin would be accepted by fate if nothing else. He sighs and continues his trail behind everyone else, kicking at random pebbles as he listens in to the small talk of gossip or the weather.

When they at last arrived, Jimin’s feet had become sore and swollen with exertion and his cheeks flush with colour upon noticing his physical inferiority to the other wolves. He crosses the distance of the kitchen, over to Yoongi and snuggles up to side, the news of his newfound identity hanging heavily on his mind as Jackson begins an explanation of his presence and the recent confrontation with, who Jimin believes to be, the West Pack.

“You should’ve told us you were going.” Seokjin chides, brows knitted together with stress.

Taehyung flares, “-And you think Yoongi would’ve let us leave, if we did?” He speculates, his voice rumbling with an attractive deepness.

Seokjin hums his understanding and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I see,” He spreads his hands, “However, let us discuss the important matter at hand,” he turns to Jimin, “He claimed you were a fox?” Jimin nods rather than speaking, “How are we to know that he’s telling the truth?”

There’s a beat of silence and then a low mumble from Yoongi. Seokjin leans forward, “Pardon? Speak up.”

“ _I said_ it would explain why Jimin wasn’t in heat during…” he trails off, glaring a smirk off Jackson’s face, “I mean, if he’s sired, like you say, he wouldn’t react to my pheromones because his body is loyal to the asshole that turned him.”

“So I’m stuck with that guy forever?” Jimin squeaks, having being forgotten in the conversation, despite his obvious significance to it.   
“No,” Seokjin reassures, “Well not exactly. If we were to kill the sire, we would break the bond. But if he – somehow – mates you, you’ll form an unbreakable bond, something that can’t even be severed by the death of either one of the parties, and is attainable in only one other way, which is to form a bond between soulmates.”

Upon hearing that, Yoongi straightens, tightening his grip around Jimin’s shoulders, “So all I have to do is kill the bastard? What’re we waiting for?”

“Don’t be so eager, Yoongi.” Jackson says, head down, “We have no clue where these guys are keeping base. We need a strategy before we try barging in head first with our teeth bared.”

The Alpha grits his teeth, but relents, “Fine, what do you suggest we do?”

“Lets meet in the forest tomorrow night. We’ll settle the matter of what to do now as well as other issues that have been clouding my mind.” Jackson stands to take his leave, the rest of his pack following closely in tow. “Until then.” He brakes off, gives Namjoon a firm shake of the hand, then disappears into the night, he and everyone else dissolving like sugar in bitter water.

 

  
The sunset, on the next day, hurries quicker than Jimin had anticipated, and soon he’s kissing Yoongi goodbye and watching the backs of their pack Alpha’s travel past the lining of thick trees into the forest with his jaw clenched and his fingers crossed. For concerns surrounding their safety, Hoseok stays behind with the Omegas to which he expresses a strong content, with a claim of reluctance to the meeting and it’s subject anyway.

Not an hour after the Alpha’s had taken their leave, there’s a crash from the front door that startles the house awake, lighting flying on, and names are called out until the remaining pack members congregate in Namjoon’s room, after it was deemed the safest location as the Pack Alpha’s sent is strong and dominant.

Immediately, Jimin recalls the smell to that of the Alphas who had attacked him twice already and runs to alert the others when there’s a blood-curdling growl, so deep that it sends ripples of sound reverberating up and down his skin, he leaps back, his position suddenly reminiscent to that of a lion’s prey as he eyes the mammal slowly stalking towards him. Frightened and alone, Jimin takes two steps back for every paw forward until he’s backed against the furthest wall of the hallway, accidentally putting the most distance between him and Namjoon’s room as possible on the second floor. From the corner of his eye, Jimin spies a bloody wolf scaling up the stairs and he realises his mistake as the first hound closes in on him, his eyes fly to the suddenly larger looking teeth of the beast and then to his distinctly more sizeable claws, with the knowledge that soon they would be buried deep inside of him, clawing his body into bite size pieces.

_He’s going to die._

The wolf comes closer still, until Jimin can feel it’s hot breath against his cheek and stretches it’s mouth open, showcasing rows of sharpened daggers, to which Jimin clamps his eyes shut, determined to rip the satisfaction of his last sight being his predator’s jaw, from the wolf. When he does, there’s a snarl of another and then a whimper to his right and the image he sees widens his eyes and has him scampering to the furthest corner of the hallway, the bloody wolf – which Jimin quickly places as the Pack Alpha and the one who’d had his dirty claws around his neck not too long ago – is stood on top of the first, teeth dug deep into the wolf’s neck as the latter whimpers in pain before stilling as his throat is ripped out.

When the Alpha finishes, he hastily turns his attention back to Jimin, who’s too shocked to move and only recognises the scent of Hoseok all around the foreign Alpha as he crawls closer. Somewhere among the Alpha’s coat is Hoseok’s blood – he can smell it – and dread fills his bloodstream instantaneously as the realisation that everyone else could be dead and it’d be all his fault for leading these predators here in the first place. _If he’d just died in the snow then all of this could’ve been avoided. If he’d just-_

A blunt force hits his head and Jimin he finds himself out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the second part of this chapter I started using longer, more descriptive sentences, did that change the quality of the writing? If so was it good or bad?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry my readers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's 1am and I just finished writing this so it's completely unbetad. In fact, I was reading through all of your comments and that's what motivated me to finish this early. I also tried switching up the writing style so I'd very much appreciate if you gave your opinion on whether you think it's better of worse....
> 
> Either way, You guys are the best. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

When Jimin rouses, he’s pressed flatly against cold stone and finds himself shivering as he picks himself up from the floor, shakily pushing himself to his feet in a dank room with nothing but the gloom from a high window lighting his path. Once his eyes adjust to the suddenness of his surroundings, Jimin sparingly glances around the scarce room, his skin prickling as he sees Seokjin and Jeongguk huddled in the corner through the darkness, curled tightly around each other like scared children to a soft blanket. He steps over to them, feet light and quiet as they glide over the cobbled ground, spiking pain into his heels as the cold breaches even the thickest layers of skin on his feet.

Briefly, he wonders where they are but soon forgets when he cuddles up to Seokjin, the man subconsciously clinging onto him as he sleeps, and shuts his eyes to sleep, directing his mind off his troubles and opting to think of such serious matters when the morning sun finally arose. For now all he does is snuggle deeper into the warmth of the two Omegas and let their soft snores lull him into the darkness.

  
The next time Jimin’s eyes open is when a golden light flirts with this eyelashes and a faint scent of pollen brings an itch to his nose. He rolls over to find Jeongguk engaged in silent conversation with himself and Seokjin, looking less than half awake with swollen eyes and unruly hair, around his waist, staring up at the younger with a reserved frown that automatically sets Jimin on edge.

“’Morning,” he says to no one in particular, exerting his presence to the other two, “Where are we?” At first, Jimin thinks he sees Seokjin open his mouth to answer but he shuts it again, fuelling the fire that is dread in his stomach and simultaneously extinguishing his hope to not be where he thinks he is. When he raises his head again to look at Jeongguk, the youth is staring back at him, his back slumped uncomfortably as he alternates between picking and bitting at his nails, and itching randomly over his neck and temple, where sweat shines subtly and without scent.

Jimin feels something akin to pity bloom in his chest and brings a hand to Jeongguk’s shoulder before he can stop himself, in a paltry attempt to soothe him, which, Jimin quickly realises, only serves to make the kid stiffen and jerk back in shock, or fear – Jimin can’t place it – and makes him feel like a complete idiot. Before he can apologise, however, a lock clicks on a door he hasn’t realised was there and a man strides into the prison-like dome, startling Seokjin fully awake beside him, he’s Alpha by the strong smell of him, and stalks towards the three, making them huddle closer together for protection against the obvious threat.

When he nears close enough to them, he grabs at their youngest, his firm grip curling its way around Jeongguk’s forearm, and yanks him clumsily to his feet. In another world, Jimin sees himself jumping in front of the terrified Omega, hissing defensively and slashing without aim, with the soul purpose to protect what’s dear to him, but Jimin remains frozen to Seokjin’s side as he watches Jeongguk be dragged away from sight, set with his glassy eyes and sweaty locks.

Throughout the rest of the day, guilt slowly eats away at him, like bacteria to the living carcass that was his body and it isn’t until Seokjin tugs his attention away from his clouded mind that he realises just how crestfallen he must’ve looked. The older looks up at him with tears in his eyes and Jimin feels his guilt increase tenfold; then, in that moment, he decides he doesn’t want to be a burden to either of the two Omegas, he decides he’ll be strong so they don’t have to.

“Look,” with a blankness to his stare, Seokjin points up to the single window in their prison and Jimin follows his gaze when his eyes settle on a peach-chested bird sitting comfortably on the sill, twittering quietly in the bubble of her own space, “Shoo, birdie. You don’t want to be in here.” He hears Seokjin whisper, his voice too small to even have a chance at reaching the small robin. Jimin thinks that maybe he didn’t intent it to.

Obliviously, the bird continues its happy song, its soft chirps washing away the creased lines in Seokjin forehead and soothing Jimin’s mind enough to smile, “She’s pretty, isn’t she?” His tone is light akin to that of an adult’s to a baby, as he shuffles into the Omega’s side, taking Seokjin’s hands in his own, “They’ll find us, they’re bound to.” He manages to summon something of a smile to comfort the Omega, “Have hope.”

As the words leave his mouth, Seokjin steels in his hold before yanking himself away, scuttling back until his back made painful contact with the closest wall and his hands fly to his stomach, “I-I have hope!” His voice is loud and as defensive as a wooden barricade as it hits the walls and projects back, halting only when it reaches the roof, but by then the small robin has flown away and they’re left alone.

The overwhelming urge to comfort his companion hits Jimin as he watches the elder crumple, like paper, into a tight ball with soft, glinting droplets trailing from his eyes. Instead, Jimin mimics Seokjin from across the room, deciding sleep could only be the best option now and maybe when he wakes again, they’ll be back with their pack in the comfort of Namjoon’s terrain.

After hour-like minutes, sleep doesn’t take him, then Jimin finds himself scavenging the room for food or a source of entertainment. Soon, he’s sat by a line of ants, close enough to see each tiny insect work but with enough distance to ensure they didn’t breach his clothing, watching as they drag crumbs through a gap underneath the door. From the corner of his eye, Jimin makes out what looks to be a sugar cube, in the centre of a queue of ants. Plucking it from a congregation of the small, red insects, he, upon further speculation, comes to the conclusion that it is not sugar and instead a thin stick of chalk, that he draws up in his hand and takes to the walls with.

He scratches careful shapes into the stone, his mind wary of the chalks depleting size, and then, when he steps back to awe his sketch, realises exactly what he’d been drawing; a clumsy, but beautiful fox. On the edges, same chalk had already smudged, but Jimin takes pride in it nonetheless and he makes a mental note to practice such a hobby when he makes it out of this prison, “You believe it then?” Seokjin’s voice steels Jimin’s attention, making him jump slightly with the suddenness of a sound other than his chalk.

He gives a shy nod, stepping cautiously over towards Seokjin, proceeding when he sees the Omegas warm eyes rather than a shocked expression and a glint of fear in his irises, “Don’t you?” Seokjin opens his arms and welcomes Jimin into them, to which he embraces and snuggles into the heat of another body.

“Sadly,” he says into Jimin’s hair as he rests his chin atop the younger’s, “I feel sorry they only value you as a prise.” Seokjin’s voice, despite his words, brings comfort to the small Omega as he strokes back Jimin’s bangs.

“Don’t be,” his voice drops lower, quieter, “It could become the very thing that gets you both out of here.”

  
Sometime early, the next morning, the lock to the door clicks open again and a large man, different to the first Alpha, throws a limp body into the dome that Jimin can only assume is Jeongguk through his sleepy haze, followed by two heavy looking sacks, before he’s gone, disappearing as quickly as he’d entered.

  
Through the darkness, Yoongi navigates a path back to Namjoon’s Pack territory, maintaining his pace far in front of his two companions and retracing the meeting that’d taken place in the forest.

Jackson and Namjoon, as smart as ever, had devised a plan to locate and eliminate Jimin’s sire swiftly and effectively, the idea was that they, Jackson’s lot and Namjoon’s, were to split into four groups of two categories; there were to be stealth groups and a respective group of force. Chosen by ranking, the selected wolves would part into their assigned bands – Yoongi was to be the protector of the first stealth group as he refused to leave Jimin’s side in such tense circumstances – and depending on their rank, infiltrate or attack the selected section of the West Pack’s territory, following the sense of smell of either Jimin, Taehyung or Jeongguk, who’d been separated accordingly, with one of them in each stealth group to lead the way.

If not for the West Pack’s sheer size, Yoongi would consider the plan to be sensible and achievable, however their enemy was the entire force of the West, where as they were merely two Eastern packs, low in number and in force. Maybe, he supposes, that’s why the two Alpha’s had chosen a more covert operation as opposed to one of strength and brutality.

Briefly, he listens in to the conversation Namjoon and Taehyung are sharing as they trail casually behind him, just enough to catch crumbs of their exchange but with his attention elsewhere, he still jumps when he feels a large hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Namjoon’s mouth moving, only to produce no sound, he shakes himself, as a dog would shake itself after a swim, and catches the way the Alpha’s brows draw together, “What?”

“Do you smell that?” He halts on the path, causing Taehyung the bump clumsily into the Alpha’s back, and tentatively scents the air, Yoongi follows suit and quickly catches on to what Namjoon’s talking about.

“Shit.”

Before he can stop to think, Yoongi’s legs are carrying him quicker than he’s ever moved, to the house, moving on autopilot as he’s yanked from the final line of forest and into the open fields of Namjoon’s domain. Straight away, he notices the scent of foreigners on his territory as he races towards the cabin, throws the door open, and launches himself into the dense stench of blood and sweat.

The scours the whole house, from top to bottom, stepping over collapsed bookshelves and eyeing the deep claw marks in the sofa, but he already knows Jimin’s gone, along with Seokjin and Jeongguk, he comes across the bloodied body of Hoseok and rushes over to it, checking his pulse through his thick coat, which is still there, though it is faint and slow, and stutters even when he draws out weak, dying breaths. He hears the muted sound of the front door opening and immediately calls out, “Namjoon get your ass in here!”

The living room door is thrown open and Taehyung and Namjoon come to his side, over Hoseok body, the force of the door causing lopsided photos to fall from the walls and shatter upon impact with the ground. “Shit,” he hears Taehyung mutter and he can’t help but nod his head.

  
They spend the next week plotting the retrieval of Seokjin, Jimin and Jeongguk; cleaning the house and nursing Hoseok back to full health. Yoongi’s sat by Hoseok’s bedside, sharing baseless conversation, when a silencing shatter of pottery rises from the hallway, followed by Namjoon’s sheepish expression as he rakes fingers over his nape. He laughs awkwardly and Yoongi’s hands curl into tight fists, “Sorry guys, didn’t see-”

“No,” Yoongi stands from his chair forcefully, pushing it roughly so that it falls back,“You didn’t.” Slowly, as if with a certain deliberateness, his lips twist into a scowl and furious bile scorches his throat as it rises to his mouth, “You never do.” Then, he’s stalking towards the younger, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shoving him back. He ignores the evident shock Namjoon’s face. “-And they’re out there suffering.” He corrects himself, “ _Jimin_  is out there suffering while you’re calm enough to still be breaking things!” From the corner of his eye, Yoongi sees Hoseok scrambling out of bed but he pushes past his concerns, focussing all of his rage on the Alpha, “It’s like you don’t care at all!” Angrily, he shoves at the hands on his back that try to pull him from Namjoon, “Maybe you don’t! Maybe-”

Before he has the chance to finish, he’s being thrown back and stumbles to regain his balance consequently tangling his legs with Hoseok’s as they both tumble to the ground, left looking up to Namjoon, shoulders squared, “Of course I care!” Looking Yoongi directly in the eye, he strides forward, towering over the two like skyscrapers do an ant, “My mate and unborn child are with that monstrosity of a pack and you don’t think I’m worried!” Suddenly, the Alpha collapses to his knees, “I’m fearful for them but that doesn’t mean I’m an asshole to everyone who does something wrong.”

After what feels like hours, Namjoon pushes up to his feet and heads for the door, casting a final glance back, “Do your job and nurse Hoseok, the sooner he heals the sooner you’ll see Jimin.” And with that, the door swings shut, leaving both wolves with unanswered questions.

Later that day, Yoongi finds himself in Jimin’s room with no idea how he’d got there and only the hollow feeling in his stomach giving a slight clue to his answer. Exhaustedly, he collapses on the bed and he inhales deeply, the familiar scent of Jimin enters his lungs and becomes his only oxygen, finally freeing him from the chains of his guilt, if not for a little while. A tear rolls down his cheek.

  
New moons always serve to dampen Jimin’s mood, regardless of the more plentiful cuddles he receives on those particular nights, nothing could ever make him view those lightless nights in good sights. One night, Jimin’s lost count of the many he’s spent in the dome, his second new moon he notes, Seokjin holds him and Jeongguk tighter than normal, even for nights like those, when they’re submerged in complete darkness. “I’m pregnant.” He whispers first and clears his throat, “Three months and I’m due to show soon.”

The news shocks Jimin from his pre-sleep, “Congratulations, hyung. ” He murmurs and Jeongguk nods to Seokjin’s right, humming lightly in agreement, “How long have you known?”

“A couple of months,” he snuggles further into Jeongguk’s neck as the maknae raises a hesitant hand to the Omega’s stomach, which he takes and guides to his belly, “Namjoon and I decided on keeping it secret until they were all completely safe. Now they are…but I’m not exactly,” He sighs heavily, brows furrowing, “They’re due in around two months – wolves have shorter gestation periods than humans – and Namjoon might not even be there to witness it.”

Shamed, Seokjin lowers his eyes and Jimin’s heart blooms large in his chest, reaching out to the Omega, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he will be.” Rhythmically, he rubs an arm over Seokjin’s shoulder, “Catch some sleep, we can talk in the morning.”

_When there’s light again._

  
Over the passing weeks, that seem to eventually be blurring into one hazy mess of a nightmare, Jeongguk is taken from the cell and thrown back an immeasurable amount of times and not once have the Omegas spoken about it, heeding Jeongguk’s new haunted eyes and hyperventilations as a warning if not anything else. Once, Jimin caught the youth crying a ‘corner’ of the dome at an hour close to midnight, he’d listened to the hushed sobs and sniffles for hours before crawling to the Omega, who’s cries seemed to worsen upon Jimin’s intrusion. The younger screamed for him to get back, waking up Seokjin, to which he complied immediately and still no questions were asked.

That is until Jeongguk returns with a tear streaked face, lucid this time which was a rare occurrence to his normal entry, a painful looking bite mark placed directly on the right side of his neck and bitten deep enough for the two Omegas, immediately, to connect the dots and grasp what happened.

That night and the days following, Jeongguk cries endlessly in a ball between Seokjin and Jimin. Much to their surprise, no one comes to collect the distraught Omega and they lie together, cuddling, for what feels like years on end. When Jeongguk finally voices his concern for worry, Jimin’s heart sinks to the very pits of his body and shatters into pieces, “W-What if I have p-pups?”

It’s only then that Jimin begins entertaining the thought that no one is coming for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I tried something new, for once.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is realllyyy late. 
> 
> Auctions and sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like really late I don't know I this got so late but I wanted to write it but felt like I was repeating things etc. And I couldn't get lost in the story and everything just felt very manufactured.
> 
> There might be typos because I haven't the energy to beta this now but I'll try eventually.

It takes another month for Hoseok to restore enough health to fight again and even then his attacks are sluggish and imprecise, with blows that either do little damage or miss entirely, which, he’s already aware, could get him injured or possibly killed in battle. Regardless, Hoseok tightens his clenched fists and reassures the Alphas of his wellbeing each time they ask, his mind solely set on the retrieval of their Omegas, as he brushes off and redirects their questions, a technique of evasion he’s learnt works most effectively when used against them.

Yoongi, brushing aside his concern, makes for the door where Namjoon and Taehyung chatter beyond its threshold, “Are we to set off?” He Namjoon asked, upon noticing his presence. He gave a nod as answer enough and strode into the hushed forest, which is ominously so as it is spring, the primal time for animals to run amok after breaking their somewhat ‘hibernation’ from the winters cold.

He doesn’t need to turn to know the Alphas are following begrudgingly behind him and after them Hoseok is sure to trail.

For an age, they walk forest grounds, Yoongi maintaining his keep in front of the three, Hoseok having caught up some time before. Along the path Yoongi entertains himself by kicking stray rocks forward, eyeing them as they skipped into the gravel background; an attempted distraction from his treacherous thoughts, until he stops and scents the air.

_Jimin_. His mind automatically recognises who it is as he signals for the others to reach him, quickly.

He faces them, “You know who this is?”

“Finally, we’re here,” Namjoon breaths and Yoongi tries his best in his excitement not to drown the Alpha out, “We should break into groups, as planned. Hoseok with you, and Taehyung with me. We meet at the forest’s centre once we’ve rescued the Omegas.” He clamped Yoongi on the back, voice dropping to a softer tone,“Be safe.” He turned to Hoseok with a laugh, “And don’t get yourselves killed!”

Then he’s off, a soundless Taehyung travelling solemnly behind him, a rare sight Yoongi would’ve acknowledged had his circumstances not been what they were. He turns to Hoseok, “Let’s go. We don’t have all day.”

 

Jimin awakes to screaming and then _a lot of_  blood, too much blood to spark anything but panic. He strains to sit up, the skin of his arms contracting to goosebumps. “Jimin! I-I’m…” He looks up to see Seokjin pressed against him, something he saw more than felt: he’d gone numb, “I’m bleeding. Oh god! I’m  _bleeding_. My pups! My pups! They’re-” He chokes on his tears as Jimin stares at a crimson pool surrounding his palm.

Suddenly, he startles, there’s a loud bang on their cell door, almost as if a body had been thrown against it, and a different man from before swings it open, pointing to Jimin, “You, and the young one get up. You’re coming with me.”

Dread sinks to the base of his skull when he stands by the door, as Jeongguk is still in the corner, curled into the smallest ball he could make. “Fuckin’ Omegas.” The man grumbles pacing over to Jeongguk and yanking arm skywards. The Omega visibly flinches and when he turns his head up his eyes are glowing gold and his lips drawn into a snarl.

Jeongguk swipes at the man, slicing into the flesh of his arm and separating a chunk of meat and a piece of his shaggy clothing that gives sight to an odd Joker-looking tattoo between his nape and inner shoulder, the clowns hand flows up and curls tightly around the man’s neck.

Immediately, the man’s shoulders square as he punches Jeongguk’s face, sending him into one of the far walls, he turns to Jimin, “Get your friend.”

He sends Seokjin a fleeting glance, headed to the door before he’s tugged out roughly and pushed forward by a strong arm. “W-What do you want with us?” He stammers, his concerned gaze flutters over Jeongguk, who’s solemn expression drains the fight from Jimin’s aura.

He gets no reply.

Down the corridor, stand a pack of women and as they pass, the man shoves Jimin forward into the heart of them. Immediately, their eyes narrow at him, their glances are analytical and their expressions slight as if they were assessing Jimin, hawk eyes counting his every breath and scouting the degrees of his every pivot.

  
The women are near his age and dressed in white, covering up most their body to the neck. He stumbles forward into the arms of one, chubbier than the others with ears that stick out in such a way, he found himself likening her to an elephant’s cub. “W-Wait! Jeongguk!” Struggling against their tightening hold, his voice trembles, “Where are you taking him? Let me go!” He manages to struggle free of their grip, lunging forward, only to be seized again.

The cub sneaks next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as her expression glazed with a manufactured softness, “It’d be best if you didn’t struggle. We can’t detain you but if you manage to escape us they will kill you without a moments hesitation.”

Jimin surveys the hallway, there are Alphas around that he hadn’t noticed before, their eyes burning holes into his back and he complies to the cub’s wishes.

They lead him down a series of corridors and Jimin’s almost certain they do so more because of the fact that this way, he can’t commit the path to memory than because of it’s distance from the cell. Eventually, they reach an empty room, identical to others he’d already passed, and is pushed down into a chair, like ones he’d find at a barber shop. For a moment, he considers opening his mouth to question the women further than his unanswered inquires, but decided against it; he’s a wolf now, a fox too, they stalk their prey before pouncing so that’s exactly what he must do.

He’s wheeled over to a sink where the women force his head down and douse his hair in water, before squeezing dollops of shampoo onto their palms and rubbing it into his locks, their nails dig into his scalp so hard that tears blur his vision and Jimin inwardly begs for them to remove their claws from his skin.

They dry his hair with an old looking hairdryer that splutters smoke upon use and smells like a campfire. The cub reappears in front of him, holding a royal-blue lace dress, which she twists, showing off its open back and unbelievably short skirt. “Wear this.”

Jimin almost chokes, “But I-I’m a man.” Is the petty excuse he claws together but the girl pushes it firmly to his chest and lets go, leaving him no other choice than to catch the hanger lest it clatter to the floor. She leaves him to join the line of girls gawking expectantly at him, “N-Now?” They nod, “But you’re all watching-”

“The omega must hurry unless he wishes for death.”

Jimin stills, glaring at the women then at the dress and begins stripping down. When he dons the outfit, the women swarm him again, this time each with silver accessories that they slip onto his fingers or wrap suffocatingly around his neck and soon he’s being pushed out of the door again, being lead down a maze of hallways.

  
It’s not long after they enter enemy territory that Yoongi picks up another scent when he’s sprinting down the surprisingly empty corridors, following it down until the hallway is cut down into a dead end. They were about to turn and run the way they had came when it hit them, /blood/, the scent like a thick cloud-like smoke surrounds them and immediately they recognise who it is.

“Jin!” Yoongi shouts, banging his fist against the nearest door, “Jin! Open the door!”

There was coughing and spluttering on the other end, “Namjoon?” Seokjin’s voice is hoarse and croaky.

Their elation sinks, “Jin it’s us, Yoongi and I!”

“Hoseok? Get me out of here, please.” He sounds more broken than either of them have ever heard him, “There’s a guard, tall and well-build and he’s strong enough to silence Jeongguk with a single fist. There’s thick tattoo he has on his neck, like a joker from a set of cards.” There’s a beat of silence and then shuffling behind the door, “Jeongguk cut him this morning when he took him and Jimin away, there’s-” Something pokes out from underneath the cell door, “Flesh that he tore off. Track him using this, he should have the keys. And hurry please, my pups are-”

Hoseok stoops and grabs the cloth on the ground, sniffs the clump of meat on it before handing it to Yoongi. The man smells close, as they rush out of what must be the cell section of the building and into a wing, Yoongi’s about to run out when Hoseok yanks him back, “Don’t be rash. There’s a reason no one from the east has ever survived a visit to the West Pack’s base. ” He hisses, peaking out from the wall and motioning for Yoongi to copy, “See? There are patrols. We can’t take all of the West Pack on so if they see us it’s game over.”

They wait until the pair pass around a corner to run again, theirs steps silent and agile up to a room where the man’s scent stops, “Must be here then,” Yoongi mutters, reaching out to the door knob when laughter erupts from inside. “This is some bullshit. There must be around 15 men in there!.”

“Then we wait for him to leave.”

Yoongi stiffens, frowning, “No. There was _blood_ in Jin’s cell. We need to be quick, his voice didn’t sound right.” He glances around until his eyes land on an open door, into a storage closet, “C’mon.” He beckons, closing the door for the most part.

Hoseok folds his arms, “What’re we doing in here, oh Wise One?”

“Thinking.” The urge to pace the length of the dark room over comes him, but if he were to trip and make a noise in the dark room, it would send men coming, “The patrols travel in pairs, correct?”

Hoseok nods, “But they don’t reach as far as here, so there was no need to hide in a closet…Is there something you’re not telling me Yoongi?” He asks, wriggling his brows with a smirk that Yoongi really wishes he could slap off.

“You already know I’m fucking gay.” But Yoongi grins despite himself, “We’re gonna need the patrol to come down here, though.”

“Are you insane?”

“Do you think everyone in the West Pack knows each other? That people like prison guards know the names and faces of every patrol?” Hoseok’s smirk is enough for Yoongi to continue, “When patrol get close, I need you to throw something, anything that’ll make a noise. When they come over we swing the door open and grab ‘em.”

“Got it.” He nods, following through with the plan until they stand above two knocked out patrol members. They quickly donned the beta’s uniforms and relocated the staff room of sorts, “What now?” Hoseok keeps his voice low, one hand pressed against the stone wall as he regards Yoongi.

His face twists into one of uncertainty but Yoongi curls his hand over the doorknob, “Stay out here. If something goes wrong, bang on the door twice, as hard as you can, and leave me. I’ll find you at the rendezvous point.” Without another word, he pushes the door open and enters what appears to be a makeshift bar, most of the men inside sit cross legged on the ground with a pint of beer in one hand and a hand of cards in the other. No one turns or even acknowledges his presence when he enters and Yoongi finds himself headed to the bar, following the scent of the jailer. He traces it up to a man sat by him, engaged in talk with the bartender. He taps the desk twice, drawing their attention, “I’ll take a pint.” He grunts offhandedly , tossing a few coins onto the counter as the bartender rushes to comply.

He chances a glance at the jailer, his eye catches a hoop of keys at the man’s waist the seemed easily detachable. “Sir.” The bartender says, making him jump and snatch the glass from the man’s hand.

“Thanks.” He makes a show of coughing into his arm and crosses behind the jailer to grab the keys and stuff it into a pocket. Hastily he makes for the door, hand still clamped onto the keys for fear of them jingling and unveiling his intention.

Behind him a voice calls and he freezes. “Oi!” Steeling himself for confrontation, Yoongi twists around sending a nonchalant glare at the speaker in question, “You trying to steal my glass? The cups stay here.” Yoongi feels relief flood his chest but he refrains from showing it, chugging the alcohol and slamming it onto the closest table.

When he comes back into the corridor, Hoseok is staring at him expectantly, “Well? Did you get them?” He lifts the keys in question, jingling them as proof, “Lets go.”

They sneak back to Seokjin’s cell and practically tear the thing open, they both harden their resolve for fear of what they might see, a bruised and beaten Jin, or one that suddenly rejects them. The smell hits them first, _blood_ and then Seokjin’s clinging onto their necks so tight it’s as if he’s afraid they’d leave.

The Omega’s in a horrible state, there’s blood staining his clothes, face, hands, and it looks like he hadn’t been washed in weeks or months. Seokjin is skinner than when they’d last met and black bags sag around his droopy eyes.

"My pups…"

“Lets get you back home, little Omega.”

 

The women take him to a waiting room with several other Omegas, all of them are dressed up like him, most with hair dying in unusual colours like his own and all with solemn, depressed expressions. The room is completely silent, save for the ticking of a nearby clock, and Jimin doesn’t dare break it, he’s almost certain his voice will be hoarse with disuse anyway.

When the greatest hand meets twelve a girl comes into the room. She’s different to the many women from before, her cheeks are chubby, like his own, and her skin is pale and white. “Wonho.” She says, and the man beside him flinches, nodding slightly, “Follow me.” She beckons him kindly and then they both exit the room.

The same occurs when the hand meets ten and every ten minutes after that it repeats. At 40 someone finally speaks. It’s just Jimin and this other man. He looks around twenty, with a small frame and a grave face, “And then there were two.” He mutters, taking the empty chair beside Jimin.

At first he flinches, having adjusted to the silence, “Where are we?”

“You’re not from the West are you?” the man asks and Jimin frowns, “We’re in the capital, it’s like a HQ for everyone in the West. Only the most and least important people can come here. The most come to be royal and flaunt their money and the least come here to be starved and eventually sold off.”

The door swings open and the girl enters again. “Kyungsoo.”

“And then there was one.”

Jimin sat alone waiting for a ten-minute-eternity, crossing and recording his legs and glancing evenly between the clock and the door, his gaze remaining for little over a few seconds before switching out for the other.

"Jimin."

He doesn't argue as he stands up, doesn't speak, fully resigned to his inevitable fate. 

This time the girl doesn't lead him into a mass of winding corridors, only takes him through one, leading into a room from which he could a hear a distant chatter. At the door the girl holds a piece of cloth out to him, "Me or you?" She asks and though he's not sure what she means, he doesn't trust him self to do anything right now, especially with his hands shaky and sweating buckets.

"You."

She uses the cloth to blindfold him, her touches gentle as sweeps locks of hair behind his ears. She takes his hand in hers and leads him through the doors, guiding him in the suddenly quiet room, apart from a few whispers.

“Mind the steps.” She warns behind him but he stubs his toe anyway, clenching his teeth but silencing the hiss on his tongue.

She leaves him on what feels like a stage; he can feel the heat of a spotlight burning his skin as well as the stares of the entire room, he shivers under its feel.

A microphone squeals as it turns on but Jimin refrains from covering his ears, standing stock still as he’s asses by the crowd of people, “Our next item for sale is Park Jimin rare for his origin in the East and even rarer for his species. A kitsune, more commonly known as the fox. He’s half fox and half wolf – a former demi-human too, until he was turned by scratch.” There’s circling footsteps around him, and Jimin decides this must be the person speaking, “One last thing,” The footsteps around him stop and then there are hands untying the cloth around his eyes, “Would you look at these?” Jimin blinks rapidly, adjusting to the piercing light of the spotlight, to anyone else he must look confused or panicked and could they blame him? He was in a strange place with strange people and- “Look at that golden glow!”

Jimin freezes. /Golden…glow?/

“He’s a member or the rebellious eastern pack – Aurum, famous for the golden glow of each members. We’ll start at 7 million won, any takers?”

Jimin squints at the room before him. There are chairs, hundreds of them circling him for the most part, there are none behind him and people occupy them all with large, curious eyes and extravagant clothes.

A woman to the left side lifts her hand and the commentator continues, “Okay, 7 million. How about 7 million and 5 hundred thousand?”

A man at the top left lifts his hand and the bidding continues. He stands until he feels like his legs shake and fights the urge to collapse. Luckily for him, the bidding slows down at 19 million and he’s finally bought off to an anonymous. Like a few others in the crowd, the man that buys him wears a full-faces mask but at least some people acknowledge the fact that this is wrong and prosecutable by the law.

The girl brings him to his new owner and leaves them be, together in a room behind the auction and only then does the man deem it safe to uncover his mask.

 

  
“JACKSON!?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this was late I keep feeling like my writing is just.
> 
> He did this, doing something else as he reacted in a certain way, since/while/before/after/ he did or is doing another thing. Etc.
> 
> Anyone know how I can get better at this?? I feel like my character interactions lack…


	13. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation.

So basically I hate school at the moment. (One of the reasons I haven't posted in so long.)

I struggle with things like commitment so it's really hard for me to choose a school -- what I'm supposed to be doing now -- I have to choose between College and Faculty, and College is better for jobs like being a doctor etc. (What I'm aspiring to be) but I have to do a Humanity and a Language - things I really don't want to do. In College I can choose whatever I want but it's "less beneficial."

Basically College is supposedly for smart, academic people -- a group I consider myself to be in. 

Because my turmoil with the choosing my school is effecting most of my free time - basically making me feel depressed - I haven't even started the last chapter yet. 

I will though! (-- pretty much the only good news.

The next chapter is sure to be the last one so I'm not gonna hiatus this or anything irritating like that. It'll be out eventually, but I need to fix my life first. 

 

On a brighter note, after this fic I have many, many ideas about what my next fic will be about -- I really want to write adventure but I'll get back to that. 

Before/after the end of Aurum I'll post another author's note giving options of what my next fic should be - cause writing this was so fun. 

But until then y'all can post suggestions in the comments (if you want) and I'll see you when I post the next chapter.

 

P.S. I'm not going to be reading this over for errors, because I fear that reading it'll just make me feel depressed.


	14. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they're not beyond help after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe well I waited a while to put this out. Heheh.
> 
> Anyways, this is the final Chapter of Aurum.
> 
> Enjoy,

“Jackson! What are you doing here? I thought you were one of us!” The alpha’s quick to clam a hand over Jimin’s mouth but he still manages muffled curses and insults. His jaw sets, and Jimin find himself thrashing in Jackson’s hold, muted “Get off me!”s thrown into the air as the grasp on his arm tightens until the Alpha’s nails cut angry red crescents into the flesh of his forearm. Jimin stills with a yelp.

“We need to leave.” Jimin’s never heard a voice so cold and emotionless and maybe that’s the reason why Jimin freezes and drops his head compliantly, all the fight drains from his body as he finally gives up. They lost. Now he’s never going to see his pack again, Taehyung, Jeongguk, Hoseok, Seokjin, Namjoon. Yoongi.

Everything blurs around him as his eyes hood over, black defeat corrupting his blood like a venomous poison. He doesn’t notice when the grip on his arm looses. He doesn’t notice it leave either as Jackson pays the fee to an incoherent man in a suit. When he returns, Jackson takes Jimin’s numb wrist and leads him outside, the omega following compliantly, his eyes are glazed over like he’s in an unbreakable funk; like a coma he’s unfortunate enough to be awake for.

Eventually the grey smudge around him turns green and fresh air hits his face. It’s a feeling he’s missed so much, craved so much in the prison they’d lived in but now when he finally escapes it and feels the wind in his hair, it’s all Jimin can do not to cry and run back to his pack. The pack that _need_ him. Jeongguk will starve himself. Jin will bleed to death – he’ll lose them all.

For now, he decides not to think about it. He’s got a feeling karma is about to come his way. And strong.

They walk for hours – it feels. Jackson marching strong in front, Jimin trailing cowardly behind. He notes how empty the fortress seems, he’d assumes there would be men everywhere, manning the wall, patrolling the grounds, leading out the bidders – there should have been no space not under the watch of at least ten eyes and yet here they were, just walking out, not a guard in sight.

He imagines how easy it would be to run. He could tear his wrist from the Alpha and bolt the opposite way. There are no guards to see him. There are no men to make him stop. But Jimin feels he needs this, needs whatever will happen to him, clings to it like a lifeline.

He made them suffer, now it’s his turn.

He caused Yoongi pain, now it’s his turn.

  
He watched Jin bleed, now it’s his turn.

He let a Jeongguk be raped…

“Stop dragging your feet.” Jackson’s voice breaks him from his reverie and Jimin looks up. His doe eyes are such a contrast to Jackson’s sharp stare. Jimin looks at Jackson and he looks back. Then there’s a sigh and Jimin is being tugged along.

They reach the gates soon after. There are men there, to Jimin’s surprise. Maybe it was a good thing he hadn’t run. An abrupt death isn’t what he deserves.

_It’s his turn to suffer._

He watches Jackson signal up to a man at the wall, who calls a command down and the walls slowly open. _How grand_ , Jimin thinks sarcastically. They stand still as they wait. Only then does Jimin recognise the stiffness of his suit, the sweltering heat beneath his shirt and the patches of sweat that stick to his skin. He has the urge to tear off the suit jacket, but ignores it. The more uncomfortable the better.

Even when they leave the fortress, there are watch lights pointed at them, judging them as they fade beyond the tree line. Jimin thinks he hears a twig snap but doesn’t turn to check – he’s no reason to. If it’s a dear, let it be. A wolf, let them stalk. A murder, let them kill – the traitorous basted deserves it anyway and Jimin’s so pretty that death isn’t likely to be his fate anywhere.

They walk, and walk, and walk until voices reach Jimin’s ears. They’re distant – too far for Jimin to make out anything important, but close enough for Jimin to know they’re there. As they move closer, the voices drop until there’s no speech at all and the grip on his wrist has never felt so tight.

Then the smell hits him and Jimin legs buckle, and he cries. He hits the ground heavily. Relief pools into him as he breathes the scent.

_No way._

“Jimin!” The hand on Jimin’s wrist leaves and he finds himself in Yoongi’s arms, sobbing and sniffling into his shirt, “Jimin.” The elder breathes, relief laces the words as they left his lips. Jimin pulls pack, his craving for Yoongi finally subsiding as he stares into the Alpha’s eyes. Both sadness and the elation are sewn into them, and Jimin finds himself leaning forward. Yoongi’s hand moves to cup his cheek and softly Jimin’s lips connect to his. The kiss is slow and melancholic and Jimin never wants to part from those lips ever again.

But alas they pull apart and Yoongi leads him over to the pack around a campfire. Jimin, still speechless, listens bluntly into the conversation and leans into Yoongi’s warmth. Whatever he doesn’t pick up could just be relayed to him once they start moving again, for now he buries his cold-swollen face into Yoongi’s chest.

But again he hears a twig snap, closer this time and louder because of it. Jimin’s back goes ramrod straight. _Has no one else heard it?_  The urge to search his surroundings surfaces in his chest but he isn’t ready to move from Yoongi’s chest just yet.

He tries, he really does to push away the feeling of foreboding, to savour his time with Yoongi as much as possible, but curiosity has Jimin scanning the forest wearily, seeking the source of that ominous sound.

Jimin’s being wrenched away before he can even realise what was happening. He slides forward in the mud, drawing the attention of the pack as he stops just before the campfire, a strand of his pink locks falling to ash in front of his eyes before he draws back and a foreign voice behind him ushers fear into his gut, “I think you’ll find that little omega belongs to me.”

Jimin freezes. He knows that voice- “Bullshit.” He hears Yoongi growl, spinning around quick enough to see his mate smirking, “You must be that sire we’ve heard about.” His voice is ice cold, “Well you just saved me a job, I can kill you’re sorry ass here and now.”

There’s the sound of bones cracking all around him as his pack mates convert and Jeongguk is slung into his arms, even so Jimin can’t tear his eyes away from Yoongi, eyeing the elder’s bared k-9s. The spectacle runs shivers down his back.

There’s a whimper beside him and Jimin reluctantly turns to Jeongguk, the frail omega tense in his arms, and he finally takes in the omega’s appearance, he was skinnier than Jimin had noticed in the dome and he shakes in Jimin’s hold. An overwhelming sense to protect Jeongguk surges over Jimin as he coos and hushes the younger, telling him to turn away and cupping his soft hands over Jeongguk’s ears.

The fight behind them escalates until Jimin hears a pained yelp and the splatter of something hot and wet flings onto his back. Trying his best to ignore the sensation, Jimin keeps his attention trained in Jeongguk until the younger is eventually pulled from his arms and Yoongi pokes his muzzle into Jimin’s side.

He smiles, calling his mate into his arms.

“JIN!” Comes Jeongguk’s voice, shaky but loud, and Jimin whips around to see the Omega collapse by his mate blood pooling from his trousers.

“We need to get back.” Namjoon says, turning back into his human form and cradling Seokjin in his arms, “ _Now._ ”

  
The trek back to the pack home is silent for the most part, save for the quiet comforts Taehyung gives Jeongguk every so often, and when they arrive home Jimin sits outside, alone, as Seokjin is brought into the living. They offered Jimin the opportunity to help, but he’s seen enough blood for today – for a lifetime even. Call him weak, but he never wants to see it again, not even from something as small as a paper cut.

Besides, he’s overwhelmed. So much information has just been thrown his way. For one, he’s a _kitsune,_  something he wishes his parents had been able to tell him. He regrets hearing by the host of his own auction, this was an experience they robbed from him and his parents. He hates the west.

He sits outside until the blue of the sky is swallowed by a soft orange and Yoongi comes out onto the porch, “Come on, we’re all waiting for you.” He says, voice the softest Jimin’s ever heard it.

He follows the elder into the house, heart pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears. He thinks he’s ready but maybe he isn’t and his hand hovers over the door handle. “What if I can’t.” He tries to be strong, but his voice wavers, “What if I get attached and they’re just ripped away again and-“

“Jimin.” Yoongi places a comforting hand on the small of his back and he sighs tension draining from his body. He looks up and the Alpha’s eyes are the most beautiful shade of gold he’s ever seen.

“Aurum,” the words fall unconsciously from his lips and Yoongi’s lips split into a smile. Then their hands are pushing the door open together where they hover in the threshold.

Seokjin lays in bed, asleep for the most part, his fingers intertwined with Namjoon’s as Jeongguk holds the only baby in the room, smiling down in leaning back into Taehyung’s arms. Taehyung looks up when Jimin enters, a stupid grin on his face, “His names Il-Hun,” he whispers. Jimin doesn’t even question how they only bore one child, just grins and falls back into Yoongi’s chest.

Because Jeongguk’s looking down with the most heartfelt, round eyes Jimin’s ever seen and maybe they’re not beyond help after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over… But I'm still going to be writing (I'm super excited for my next fic - a Taekook biker v surfer 60s AU!!!!) I'll probably upload a summary for it (when I can be bothered to write one because I suck at those). 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone, for supporting my fic. This has been Aurum and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
